


Sand Cats Franchise: Take Two Buck

by PRAKNASTY



Series: Super Mega Baseball 3 Franchise Mode [2]
Category: Super Mega Baseball, Super Mega Baseball 3
Genre: Baseball, Metalhead Software, Sand Cats, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRAKNASTY/pseuds/PRAKNASTY
Summary: After a mysterious entity teleports Buck back in time to the start of the expansion teams' entrance to the league, he finds himself now in charge of the Sand Cats. With no way of going back, or anything else to do really, he resolves himself to just win baby win! Tune in to see if Buck can lead this collection of players to victory.#TheNastyOne
Series: Super Mega Baseball 3 Franchise Mode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986277





	1. Welcome to Koreatown

== Opening Day of the 2020 Season ==  
Buck arrived at the ballpark two hours before game time as the team was already getting ready. He quickly ducked into his office before anyone caught a glimpse of him as he looked around and saw it configured the same way as his old office with the Hot Corners, albeit decked out in the Sand Cats colors (white, grey, black, and yellow). He looked to his left and saw the closet with his jersey hanging up still in the dry cleaner’s bag. Grabbing it, he quickly changed into the white jersey with black pinstripes, and yellow letters on the front saying “Sand Cats” across the center of the chest with Cats under the word Sand. Looking at himself in the mirror, Buck was a fan of the uniforms.

‘I did always like the color Yellow, just not when it’s so prevalent like in the Hot Corners uniforms.’

Looking back to the desk he saw the roster and the lineup card had already been filled out for him as he walked over to his chair and sat down. He picked up both items from his desk and read off the names on the card first:

Lineup   
1\. C Knox Oxensocksen 2. 1B Jess Fowl 3. RF Marsha Brown   
4\. DH Hercules Bentley 5. LF Dolf Steak 6. CF Super Sampson   
7\. SS Rodney Park 8. 2B Chip Duffers 9. 3B Kara Kawaguchi

‘Okay so it looks like whomever was here prior to myself in the timeline already had the lineup set. Probably best not to mess with it too much and alter things out of my control. I recognize all of the names, but I don’t know that much about them. Let’s take a look at their bios here on the roster so I know what to expect when interacting with them.’

Roster

RF/OF Marsha Brown – 28 years old, 1st pick in the expansion draft, closest thing to a five tool player in the league outside of 1B Sakda Song of the Overdogs. She was let go by the Overdogs as they couldn’t afford her contract along with Song’s.

CF/OF/1B Dolf Steak – 27 years old, 3rd pick in the expansion draft, solid player entering the prime of his career. Released by the Herbisaurs at his request in hopes of being a star on the new club and maybe win some games. He has the Utility ability allowing him to play all the outfield positions and first base without a fielding penalty.

1B/C Hercules Bentley – 26 years old, 4th pick in the expansion draft, good hitter and fielder but lacks in speed. Released by the Nemesis for the expansion draft to try and improve their contact hitting.

1B/3B Jess Fowl – 29 years old, 5th pick in the expansion draft, poor contact hitter with some pop, excels on defense and running the bases. Released by the Grapplers due to budget constraints and wanting to go in a younger direction. She excels at hitting low pitches in and under the strike zone. (Low Pitch Ability)

C Knox Oxensocksen – 27 years old, rookie from the minor leagues of the MLB, good contact hitter, fielder, and runner, has a team first mentality and is no slouch behind the plate when it comes to throwing out runners.

CF/OF Steven “Super” Sampson – 22 years old, rookie out of Purdue University, acquired his name from all the diving and amazing athletic feats made on defense. Great fielder and runner, but severely lacks in the hitting department.

2B/SS Chip Duffers – 23 years old, rookie out of Indiana University, solid runner, contact hitter, and fielder. Duffers entered the league purely for the money and the ability to play day one.

3B Kara Kawaguchi – 22 years old, rookie out of Oregon University’s softball program, good arm and speed, decent fielder, poor hitter. She needs time to develop her hitting in order to be considered an everyday player for the team.

SS Rodney Park – 27 years old, 7th pick in the expansion draft, decent fielder, runner and contact hitter. Never developed like the Moonstars hoped he would. They released him into the expansion draft to sign Nance Tools. He is a horrible base stealer which is why he tries to refrain from stealing at all costs. (Bad Jumps Trait)

LF/OF Tigger “Tigg” Tantrum – 22 years old, rookie out of Jacksonville University, named by his parents after his love of Tigger from the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, good runner, backup caliber in other categories, will need time to develop into a good ball player. He becomes a timely and feared hitter in a clutch situation. (RBI Man Ability)

2B/3B Winston Draper – 33 years old, 8th pick in the expansion draft, good fielder, straight power hitter, average speed, more than likely a backup player, Moose released him to give a rookie a chance to play.

LF/OF Gia Axelson – 21 years old, 9th pick in the expansion draft, good contact hitter, decent speed, below average in everything else, Sawteeth released her to get a more ready to play outfielder. She will need time to develop to be a competent starter moving forward.

C Stracy Wickers – 31 years old, 12th and final pick in the expansion draft, good power, decent speed, little more than backup caliber. Released by Wild Pigs to bring in a better option at the position, she brings veteran knowledge and presence to the team even in a bench role.

SP Kerwin Arches – 36 years old, 6th pick in the expansion draft, great accuracy, above average junk and velocity, Sirloins couldn’t afford to keep all of their starters so they cut the oldest one which was Arches. He’s hoping to at least get one ring before he hangs up his cleats for good.

SP Kandi Sweet – 30 years old, 11th pick in the expansion draft, average velocity, below average junk and accuracy, was once a top prospect for the Buzzards but injuries hampered her career and they moved on in another direction.

SP Beebee Takabasei – 26 years old, rookie comes into the league as a former professional softball pitcher, average velocity and junk, very inaccurate, thought giving baseball a shot would be more fun than her lackluster softball career. Will need to shape up quickly or she could fall out of the league within a few seasons.

SP Trey Mondo – 19 years old, rookie from CCBC Dundalk (Community College of Baltimore County – Dundalk), average junk, little velocity or accuracy, comes into the league looking for a chance to prove doubters wrong, he will need a lot of patience and time to develop into a solid pitcher. Already has a great ability to strikes batters out when he’s ahead in the count and has two strikes on the batter. (K Man Ability)

RP Gasser Morris – 30 years old, rookie southpaw and former minor leaguer in the MLB, great velocity, good accuracy, decent junk, enters the league looking to play some form of top level ball before age catches up to him. He excels at retiring left handed batters no matter the situation. (Specialist Ability)

RP Maverick McMann – 32 years old, 2nd pick in the expansion draft, great junk, good velocity, average accuracy, Freebooters were unable to afford all of their top level relievers and ended up giving up McMann as he was the oldest and asking for the most money.

RP Jemma Yago – 25 years old, 10th pick in the expansion draft, average velocity and accuracy, low junk skill, released by the Platypi to try and upgrade their bullpen as she never fully developed into a high caliber reliever. She excels at striking batters out when she gets ahead in the count, but struggles when she falls behind in the count and gets three balls on a batter. (K Man Ability coupled with BB Prone trait)

CP Ice Vainer – 34 years old, rookie enters the league as another former minor leaguer of the MLB, great velocity and junk, average accuracy, was close to make the majors a few times but was hampered by inconsistency and injuries. This is more than likely his last chance to play professionally. He has a unique ability to calm himself down when he falls behind in the count and more often than not will fire back and get the batter out. (Composed Ability)

‘Interesting mesh of people we have here. This looks like a true expansion team, where we have a few good players but are a few seasons away from truly competing consistently. I think we’ll be able to surprise a few people if we play our game. I know exactly what game we need to play, small ball.’ thought Buck to himself after reading through the roster. He nodded as he exited the office and was fully prepared to address his new team as they were all waiting for him in the locker room.

== Fast Forward (Game Time) ==

Today’s opening day game would be an afternoon contest as the Sand Cats would be taking on the Herbisaurs in their new ballpark, The Tiger Den. The park was built in the neighborhood of Winnipeg known as Koreatown primarily due to its population demographic. The builders of the park wanted to draw as many of the locals to the park as possible and took inspiration from ballparks used in the Korean Baseball League. They even hung a South Korean flag atop the flag pole in center field along with the Canadian flag. The marketing strategy must’ve been paying off as the stands were packed to maximum capacity for today’s game. 

Arches got the call to start this game as he got his first taste of being an ace pitcher in the league. He’d be going up against right hander Gem Qualita the ever present ace of the Herbisaurs normally rock solid rotation. Both teams were treated as equal odds to win today as on paper both possessed weaker offenses. Arches finished his warm up throws as the umpire signaled for the game to begin as the first batter in the Herbisaurs lineup walked up to the plate. As Arches prepared to deliver the first pitch, Buck had a quick thought run through his mind.

‘Here we go again, let’s take it to them team!’

== 1st Inning ==

First up was 3B Henry Hampster, the cornerstone of the Herbisaurs’ infield grounded the second pitch of his at-bat to second as Duffers made the throw to first to record the first out in Sand Cats franchise history. RF Juan Rojas was up next and he went down after four pitches when he swung threw an up and away Slider from Arches for the first strikeout in Sand Cats franchise history. DH Ralph Blue then lined out to Park at shortstop after two pitches to record a three up three down top half of the inning.

C Knox Oxensocksen was the leadoff hitter for the Sand Cats today; the backstop worked a five pitch at-bat against Qualita, but ended up grounding out to Hampster for the first out. Next up was 1B Jess Fowl. She lined a ball into shallow left on the sixth pitch of the at-bat, it looked as if it would land on the grass but the left fielder came sliding in and snagged it just in time to record the second out. RF Marsha Brown was up next and the left handed batter wasted little time in starting her season off right. She hit the second pitch the opposite way where it careened off the top of the tall left field wall and by the time it was corralled, she was standing at second base with the first hit in team history. DH Hercules Bentley was up next with an RBI opportunity early. He ended up squandering it as he grounded out to the first baseman after two pitches to end the inning.

== 2nd Inning ==

1B Grunt Manly was up next and he was another dangerous hitter in the Herbisaurs lineup, second only to Hampster. The left handed batter ended up grounding out to Park after two pitches. LF Morgan Stanberg was up next and he ended up grounding out to Kawaguchi at third after Arches jammed the left handed batter with an inside fastball. CF Yoink Sax was up next making his debut in the league. He ended up coming through with his first career hit when he singled into the right center gap after two pitches. SS Milo Stewart kept the inning alive with a first pitch single to left center field. 2B Annabella Stokes had a good opportunity to drive a run in, but ended up flying out to right field after three pitches as Arches got out of trouble.

LF Dolf Steak led off for the Sand Cats in their second time up, and the left handed hitter delivered a single to center field to start the inning. CF Super Sampson was up next for his first career at-bat, he ended up popping out to Stokes after two pitches. SS Rodney Park was up next and the veteran left hander delivered a double to the left center gap as Steak advanced to third putting two runners in scoring position. Rookie 2B Chip Duffers was up to bat next as he looked to come through in the clutch situation. He waited for the third pitch and smacked it back up the middle for his first career hit.

The crowd came to life as Steak scored the first run in franchise history, and park rounded third looking to score the second. Sax fielded it and came up throwing to the plate, it was a close play but the tag was slapped on Park as he slid into the plate and the umpire called him out. Despite the out, it was still Duffers’ first career RBI in the league. 3B Kara Kawaguchi was up next and she tried to extend the inning, but ended up grounding out to Hampster after two pitches.

== 3rd Inning ==

C Fiona Clark was the final batter in the Herbisaurs’ lineup and got to lead off the third inning for them. She ended up grounding out to Park after six pitches. Hampster was up again for his second at-bat of the game and he smacked a single to center after two pitches. Rojas was the next man up and he ended up flying out to Brown after two pitches for the second out of the inning. This brought Blue to the plate as Hampster was still at first base. He increased his lead ever so slightly, which would’ve been unnoticed by most catchers but not Oxensocksen as he had a flashback to a talk Buck had with him before the team took the field to start the game.

== Flash Back (Prior to the 1st Inning) ==

The teams had just finished listening to the national anthem and were preparing to take the field. Oxensocksen was putting his chest protector and shin guards on as Buck walked over to him.

“Hey Knox, you got a minute?” asked Buck as the catcher looked up from his shin guards and recognized Buck’s face.

“Yeah boss what you need?” he replied as Buck was surveying the field while talking to him.

“Be careful of the runners today, these guys are going to be just like us.” said Buck as he took a breath before answering.

“They’re going to be playing small ball too? How can you be so sure?” he asked as Buck smiled and looked at him.

“Call it a hunch of mine; they seem to have a lineup based around speed and defense coupled with good starting pitching. But, they don’t have a lot of proven hitters that can drop a homerun here and there…” said Buck.

“….meaning they rely on their wheels to set up favorable hitting opportunities by putting pressure on the opposing team’s catcher and pitchers.” said Knox as he finished Buck’s thoughts.

“Exactly, they’ll do anything to put pressure on you guys to make a mistake pitch to their better batters. Don’t let them inside your head, you own the base paths out there, not them!” said Buck with conviction as Knox nodded along.

“Thanks for the tip boss, I’ll be sure to pay attention to them out there.” said Knox as he’d finished gearing up as he grabbed his mitt and mask from the bench next to him as he stood up.

“Good to hear, also just call me Buck I don’t want to sound like an old man. After all I’m still younger than some of you.” said Buck with a smile as he patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

‘Sure thing Buck.’ thought Knox as he smiled and ran out to the plate to warm up Arches before the game started.

== End Flashback (Back to Present Time) ==

Knox came back to himself and signaled for a high fastball from Arches. The righty nodded and peeked over at the runner before delivering the ball to the plate. As soon as his leg lifted, Hampster took off for second base. Knox was coming up out of his crouch as the ball was being delivered. He caught it and in one motion grabbed it with his throwing hand and fired a dart to second base as the umpire called it a ball. The throw was on the money to Duffers’ glove as the second baseman was pointing to him with his bare hand as he slapped a no look tag on Hampster sliding into the base. He was called out to end the inning as Knox came off the field pounding his mitt in celebration. Buck smiled at that as he saw Knox had heeded his early advice and fist bumped the older catcher as he headed into the dugout. (Knox is 27, while Buck is only 24.)

Despite his momentum saving play in the field, Knox couldn’t translate that into success at-bat as he flew out to Stanberg after two pitches. Fowl then lined out to Stewart after two pitches for the second out. Brown did manage to keep the inning alive as she singled back up the middle on the third pitch from Qualita. Bentley then flew out to Stanberg after another three pitches as they were held scoreless again.

== 4th Inning ==

Blue led off the inning as his at-bat reset after the stolen base attempt last inning was thwarted. He didn’t fare too well though as he went down looking at a low and away curveball that caught the corner on the fifth pitch of the at-bat. That was Arches’ second strikeout of the day. Manly then battled him for six pitches but ended up flying out to left for a quick second out. Stanberg did manage to keep the inning alive as he hit the fifth pitch of his at-bat towards the hole between third and shortstop. Kawaguchi laid out for it, but it hit off her glove into left for a two out base hit. Sax was up next as Stanberg increased his lead ever so slightly as Knox caught his movement out of the corner of his eye. He called for another high fastball as Stanberg broke on Arches’ delivery to the plate. Knox came up throwing as he once again nailed Duffers’ glove for another no look tag on another failed stolen base attempt. Knox looked towards the Herbisaurs dugout and did a cutthroat motion while mouthing ‘Don’t Run on Me!’ to them.

Steak came up first this inning as he looked to capitalize on the momentum Knox gave back to the team. He smacked the first pitch he saw back up the middle for a base hit to start the inning off. Sampson then collected his second pop fly of the game as he popped out to Stewart after two pitches. Park then hit third pitch of his at-bat to the left center gap, but he got slightly under it and Sax was able to run under it and make the catch for the second out. Duffers came up next and collected his second hit of the game as he roped a double to the left center gap on the third pitch of the at-bat. This brought Kawaguchi up in an RBI opportunity, but she failed to come through as she popped out to Stewart in shallow left field after only a two pitch at-bat.

== 5th Inning ==

Sax started off the inning for the Herbisaurs as his at-bat was reset after the failed stolen base attempt last inning. He ended up striking out after five pitches when he was late on an up and away two-seam fastball for Arches’ third strikeout of the game. Stewart was up next and he was quickly retired after grounding out to Park after two pitches. Stokes then grounded out to Duffers after a five pitch at-bat for Arches’ second three up three down inning of the game.  
Knox led off the inning with a popup to Qualita after only a three pitch at-bat. Fowl followed up with a fly ball to right center field after two pitches, but she got under it and Sax meandered over to make the catch for the second out. Brown then battled for five pitches but also ended up flying out as Rojas made the catch in medium right field for a three up three down inning.

== 6th Inning ==

Clark led off the inning against Arches as she flew out to Brown after only two pitches. Hampster then came up looking for his second hit of the day, but ended up striking out after five pitches when he chased an up and in four seam fastball. That marked Arches’ fourth strikeout of the day as Rojas was up next. The right fielder grounded out to Kawaguchi after a four pitch at-bat to end the third three up three down inning for Arches on the afternoon.

Bentley was up first in the inning and Qualita kept moving along as she got him to lineout to Stanberg after only a two pitch at-bat. Steak was up next and the former Herbisaurs member kept his revenge storyline going as he registered a double to the right center gap after a two pitch at-bat. It was his third hit for the game as he remained perfect at the plate so far in the young season. With a runner in scoring position Sampson came up to the plate looking to deliver his first hit and RBI of his career. He waited on the first pitch as it was high for ball one, then he got the second pitch right down the middle. He roped it into left center for a base hit as Steak came around to score easily from second to make it a 2 – 0 game. Park then continued the inning with a single to the left field corner as   
Sampson moved up to third thanks to his speed; unfortunately Park was thrown out at second trying to stretch his hit into a double.

This hit, the tenth of the day for the Sand Cats offense, was the last given up by Qualita as the Herbisaurs’ manager came out of the dugout to pull her from the game. Rookie right hander Chuck Filthwick came out of the bullpen making his debut in the Super Mega League. He succeeds in getting out of the jam as he got Duffers to ground out to Hampster after only three pitches.

== 7th Inning ==

Blue was up first for the Herbisaurs as he was looking for his first hit of the day still. He’d have to keep looking for it as Arches set him down after a five pitch at-bat when he swung late on a low and away four seam fastball. That marked the fifth punch out of the day for Arches. He then got Manly to ground back to the mound after only three pitches. He then threw an uncharacteristic four pitch walk to Stanberg as he missed badly on all four. He regained himself though as he got Sax to ground out to Duffers after three pitches to end the inning.

Filthwick was back out on the mound for his first full inning of work as he started it off against Kawaguchi. The third baseman ended up grounding out to Stokes after only two pitches. Knox then popped out to Manly after only two pitches as well. Fowl then flew out to Sax on the first pitch of her at-bat to end a three up three down inning for Filthwick.

== 8th Inning ==

Arches came back out for another inning as he was approaching ninety pitches on the afternoon, but was in a groove mentally and didn’t even feel winded. Stewart was up first and he popped out to Knox in foul territory after only three pitches. Stokes then grounded the second pitch of her at-bat to Duffers for the second out. Clark then went down swinging on an up and away screwball for the sixth strikeout of Arches’ outing. It was also his fourth three up three down inning of the contest.

Brown was leading off the inning against Filthwick as he looked to keep it only a two run deficit going into his team’s last at-bat next inning. Brown took the first pitch for a strike as she was sitting on something out of the plate. The next pitch was a fastball right over the outside middle portion of the plate.

THWACK!

Brown unloaded on the pitch and drove in over the fence in the opposite field’s power gap for the first homerun in team history. It was also her first of the season as the team celebrated joyously in the dugout as their lead grew to 3 – 0. Bentley then kept it going with a two pitch single into the right center gap for his first hit of the game. Steak then walked up and remained perfect as he collected his fourth hit of the game on a single into right field. The hit allowed Bentley to reach third on the play. Sampson walked up with runners at the corners as he ripped the first pitch to the right side, but the liner was right at Stokes for the first out. Park was up next and he hit a grounder back to the mound as Filthwick started a double play that was finished off by a throw from Stokes to Manly to end the inning.

== 9th Inning ==

Arches was sitting on ninety five pitches for the day, and as much as Buck wanted him to go for the complete game shutout he chose to turn it over to the rookie closer and save Arches’ arm. Coming in was Ice Vainer as the white haired closer came in looking to shut the Herbisaurs’ lineup down with just a fastball and a slider in his pitch arsenal. Hampster grounded the first pitch right to Duffers for an easy first out. Rojas then dribbled the third pitch he saw from Vainer in front of the plate for Knox to easily throw him out at first for the second out. Blue then grounded the fourth pitch right to Fowl who made the play herself to end the three up three down inning and give Vainer his first career save. The team celebrated their victory with a dog pile on the mound as the crowd went wild. Buck just waved to the crowd as he smiled thinking that this team may just have what it takes to win a championship.

== Game Summary ==

WP: Kerwin Arches (1 – 0) LP: Gem Qualita (0 – 1) SV: Ice Vainer (1) POTG: Arches (W, 8.0 IP, 4 H, 1 BB, 6 K)

== Following the Game ==

Sampson received a new order of contacts, as Buck discovered he was using an old prescription that was hindering his performance. (+2 CON) Rookie starter Trey Mondo also got some bullpen work done and showed that his sweat glands were more active than normal in his palms causing his pitches to break more. (+9 JNK) Knox also came to practice with slightly bigger muscles after some overnight arm workouts. It was slightly suspicious, but Buck wasn’t in the mood to question him and ruin his good move after the win yesterday and Knox’s throwing out of two runners. (+ 10 POW)


	2. Setting the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the long awaited second chapter to the third story in my Super Mega Baseball trilogy. Last chapter saw the first game in Sand Cats Franchise history as the team won their first game after Buck is sent back to an alternate timeline where he becomes the manager of the aforementioned Sand Cats instead of the Hot Corners. Can the team keep it rolling in the first quarter of the season? Read on to find out, as we have three games on tap for you this chapter. Enjoy!

== Two Days Later (Game 2 vs. Moonstars) ==

Following the victory on Opening Day, the team was definitely in a relaxed state on the day of the next game as Buck walked them through some light fielding and hitting drills. The team was set to square off against their first division opponent, the Moonstars, and Buck knew that the offense would have a tough matchup against the Moonstars great starting rotation. However, if the team could work the starter and force them out early then the bullpen was a much easier matchup for them. On the pitching side, Buck hoped that his starter could hold the Moonstars offense at bay, their offense wasn’t anything special but neither was the starter scheduled for the contest.

Going for the team was veteran lefty Kandi Sweet who was the team’s next to last pick in the expansion draft and was one of the only options left for the team to choose from. Sweet had come into the league as a part of the Buzzards organization and was a touted young prospect originally. Unfortunately for her, injury after injury derailed her career and saw her fall into the below average pitcher category which explained why the Buzzards kicked her to the curve for another SP/RP Bradley Bowler. She was only elevated to the number two spot in the rotation as the other options were rookies who’d never pitched in the league before.

The starter for the Moonstars was veteran lefty Slip Sauder who was an established name in the league who was constantly overshadowed by his staff’s ace, Alisha Woodrow. Sauder had fantastic movement, velocity, and accuracy on all of his pitches which saw him more often than not pitch deep into games and give his offense a chance to win. He was a good test to see if the team would be ready for some of the better starters in the league.

== 1st Inning ==

Leading off for the Moonstars was left handed hitting CF Windy Wheels who was a known speed threat with good fielding and contact hitting. Wheels decided to be aggressive and went after Sweet’s first pitch as it lined right into Park’s glove at shortstop for the first out. Next up was 1B Rusty Bustum a decent power hitter that possessed no other real baseball qualities. Bustum grounded the fourth pitch to first as Fowl fielded it cleanly and tapped the bag herself for the second out. Next up was rookie SS/UTIL Nance Tools, Park’s replacement on the team, who possessed good all around skills and was ready to make her name know in the league. Tools hit the third pitch out to left where Steak fielded it cleanly for the final out in the three up, three down first inning.

Knox was leading off against the intimidating Sauder in the bottom half of the inning. The backstop hit the fifth pitch of the at-bat on the ground to shortstop where Tools handled it easily for the first out. Next up was Steak who hit the third pitch from Sauder high into the air towards shallow left field. Tools ranged back for it and made the catch easily for the second out of the inning. Next up was Brown as the franchise’s first expansion draft pick battled with Sauder, but ended up striking out swinging on the eighth pitch of her at-bat when she chased a low and in changeup for the final out of his three up, three down inning.

== 2nd Inning ==

Leading off for the Moonstars was the cleanup hitter 3B Herbert Hackman, he was a good hitter that love the inside pitches, but lacked some fielding skills. Hackman took the third pitch from Sweet out to center, but Sampson made the catch easily for the first out. Batting next was the left-handed DH Gustav Gustavson, a dangerous hitter with no speed or fielding capabilities. He went after the first pitch and lined it right to Park’s glove at shortstop for the second out. Coming up next was rookie C Boo Louis, a solid minor league player acting as an immediate upgrade over his predecessor C Lars Stadkleef. Louis grounded the second pitch to Duffers at second for the final out of the top half.

Bentley led off the inning in the DH role again for the team; he hit Sauder’s fourth pitch to him out to left as the fielder put it away for the first out. Batting fifth was Fowl and she grounded the first pitch of her at-bat on the ground to second base for the second out. Park was the next batter and the shortstop roped the second pitch down the third base line. It looked like a sure hit, but Hackman dove and snagged it on the line to end the inning with a hard hit out.

== 3rd Inning ==

Leading off was 2B Pepe Vinicio who was a solid fielder, runner, and contact hitter that got better with runners in scoring position. Vinicio sent the third pitch on the ground to shortstop where Park handled it easily for the first out. Next up was LF Clyde Oliver the rarely used backup fielder was getting the start today. He hit the second pitch on the ground into center for a base hit, the first of the day for the Moonstars. That brought up the ninth hitter, RF Lacky Luster. He was an average guy with nothing that made him stand out hence his first and last name. He ended up striking out after missing the seventh pitch up and inside 2SFB. Wheels then batted for the second time today and grounded the third pitch to Duffers for the final out of the half inning.

Duffers led off the bottom half by lining the fourth pitch into right field where Luster caught the liner for the first out. Kawaguchi then smacked the second pitch deep to center field, but the park was just big enough to hold it as Wheels caught it on the warning track for the second out. Sampson then grounded the third pitch back up the middle where it bounced off Sauder’s glove behind the mound. The ball was barehanded by Vinicio whose strong throw to first retired Sampson by a step to end the inning as the team was still hitless through three innings.

== 4th Inning ==

Bustum led off the inning with a second pitch groundball handled easily by Park for the first out. Tools came up next and hit the first pitch to medium deep center field where Sampson made the catch for the second out. Hackman was the next batter and hit the first pitch he saw into right where Brown made the catch easily for another painless three up, three down inning.

Knox came up for his second at-bat and ended up hitting the fifth pitch into right field for an easy first out as Luster made the catch. Steak was the next batter and the veteran roped the second pitch to right but it went right to Luster who caught the line drive for the second out. Brown then cranked the third pitch into the right center gap, but the ball didn’t have enough carry on it as Wheels moved over and made the catch on the warning track to end the inning. Both teams had a combined total of one hit at this point in the game as the crowd was gearing up for a pitcher’s duel.

== 5th Inning ==

The game was moving along rather steadily as Gustavson dug in for his second at-bat. He ended up singling back up the middle after five pitches to give the Moonstars their second hit of the contest. Louis was up next and promptly erased the hit by grounding the third pitch back to Sweet, who fired it to Duffers covering second for the first out, who then fired it to first to complete the double play. Vinicio then gave Sweet her second strikeout of the game when he was late swinging at an up and inside 4SFB.

Bentley led off the bottom half of the fifth as he wasted little time in hitting a single into right field on Sauder’s first pitch of the inning. Now with the team’s first hit out of the way, the rest of the team could see that Sauder was human and not some robotic pitching machine. Fowl followed Bentley by singling the fourth pitch into center to put two on for Park. The left-handed bat pulled the third pitch into his power alley as it rolled all the way to the right center wall. Both runners came into score easily as Park slid into second with a two RBI double (2 – 0 lead). 

Duffers was the next batter, as the rookie grounded to second after four pitches allowing Park to advance to third as Vinicio made the easy play at first base for the first out. Kawaguchi then hit the first pitch on the ground up the middle. Vinicio backhanded the ball deep up the middle and went to first base as he had no shot on Park scoring from third. (3 – 0 lead) This ended up being Kawaguchi’s first career RBI as she was congratulated upon her return to the dugout. Sampson came up and flied the next pitch into right center field for what looked like an easy final out to the inning.

POP!

Unfortunately for Wheels he failed to close his glove in time and the ball fell harmlessly to the grass. In the confusion, Sampson moved up to second as his speed allowed him to dive headfirst into the bag before the tag could be applied. This set up Knox as he smoked the second pitch back up the middle for a base hit. His first career hit scored Sampson easily as he also registered his first career RBI. The ball rolled into the dugout for him to collect as the Sand Cats extended their lead with a fourth run that would be unearned. (4 – 0 lead) Steak then grounded out to Vinicio at second base on the fourth pitch of his at-bat to finally end the inning.

== 6th Inning ==

Oliver was the first hitter up for the Moonstars as they looked to rally after an unexpected offensive output from the Sand Cats last inning. He went after the first pitch and sent a grounder to Fowl who ran to the bag herself to record the first out. Luster then sent a fly ball out to left-center field on the third pitch he saw which was corralled by Sampson easily for the second out. Wheels then gave Sweet her third strikeout of the game when he went down looking on the fifth pitch low and inside Slider to end another three up, three down frame.

Brown led off the Sand Cats’ half of the inning with a single into left center on the second pitch of her at-bat. Bentley then popped out to Bustum in foul territory near the first base side stands after three pitches for the first out. Fowl came up next and took the first pitch for a strike as Brown broke for second base. The throw from Louis was late as Brown was safe with the first stolen base in Sand Cats Franchise history! Two pitches later, Fowl lined a ball right to Tools for the second out. Park then failed to come through in his RBI opportunity as he grounded the fourth pitch to Vinicio for the final out of the inning.

== 7th Inning ==

Bustum led off the top half of the inning by grounding the first pitch to Duffers for the first out. Tools then hit the third pitch of her at-bat on the ground to Duffers for the second out. Sweet was looking for another three up, three down inning but ran into trouble with Hackman. She fell behind three and one in the count and served up a 2SFB over the middle, outside portion of the plate.

THWACK!

Hackman didn’t miss the pitch and pummeled it over the right center fence for the Moonstars’ first run of the day. It was Hackman’s first homer of the season as the game got a little closer. (4 – 1) Gustavson then flew out to Steak in left center after a six pitch battle to end the inning, but Sweet’s armor had been dented and was starting to crack.

Duffers led off the bottom half of the inning with a liner right to Hackman after two pitches. Kawaguchi followed him up by singling to center on the third pitch she saw in the at-bat for her first career hit in the Super Mega League. The ball was rolled into the dugout for her as she looked to score another run for the team. Sadly that ambition would fall short as she was caught stealing on the first pitch to the next batter. Three pitches later Sampson popped out to Tools in shallow left center field for the final out of the inning.

== 8th Inning ==

The Moonstars came up in the next inning looking to exploit the dent in Sweet’s armor. Louis started it off by singling to the right center gap on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Vinicio then hit the third pitch between third and short as Kawaguchi laid out for it. The ball got under her glove and trickled behind her as both runners were safe on the infield single. Oliver then singles to left center on the fourth pitch of his at-bat as Louis scored from second to make it a two run game. (4 – 2)

This was enough for Buck as he made the move to replace the tiring Sweet with rookie southpaw Gasser Morris as he came in to make his debut against the announced pinch hitter, lefty Dale Nale. Nale was an outfielder of backup caliber that was looking to surprise everyone with a base hit. He ended up popping out against the intimidating Morris in foul territory next to the third base dugout after four pitches, as Knox made the catch for the first out. Backup C Clubber Buff then pinch hit for Wheels whose nightmare day finally came to an end. Buff looked to crush a ball, but grounded weakly to shortstop on the second pitch. Park barehanded it and fired the ball to second base for the second out, before Duffers turned and fired it to first to complete the double play and ending the inning.

Nale would end up staying in the game playing Luster’s position of right field, Tools moved to center field as SS Elijah Gobbelson was subbed in to replace Buff. Knox started the inning against the tiring Sauder by doubling off the top of the LF wall. He got greedy and tried stretching it into a triple, but Oliver’s strong throw nailed him at third for the first out. Steak then singled back up the middle on the fifth pitch of his at-bat.

This would spell the end of Sauder’s day as the Moonstars manager brought in SP/RP Deft Weddums (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.60 WHIP in 1 APP) to relieve his starter. Steak took off for second on the second pitch of Brown’s at-bat as he was in there safely with his first stolen base of the season. Brown then struck out swinging on the next pitch when she chased an outside 4SFB. Bentley was then intentionally walked on four pitches to create a force at any base. Fowl ruined that plan by singling into center on the second pitch she saw as Steak came in to score and extend the lead back to three runs. (5 – 2) Park then grounded out to second two pitches later to end the inning.

== 9th Inning ==

Bustum started the inning by lining the third pitch directly to Steak for the first out. Tools took the next pitch and popped out to Duffers in shallow right center for the second out. Hackman then singled into center after a four pitch at-bat to keep the game alive. Gustavson followed him with a single into the right field corner on the second pitch of his at-bat. The hit allowed Hackman to advance all the way to third. Louis then smoked a single into right field on the fifth pitch of the at-bat to score Hackman and make it a two run game again. (5 – 3) The ball was rolled into the Moonstars dugout as it was his first career RBI in the Super Mega League. Morris then bore down and got Vinicio to fly out to Steak in left on the next pitch to end the game as the Sand Cats earned their first division win in their short history!

== Game Summary ==

Sand Cats 5 – Moonstars 2

WP: Sweet (1 – 0) LP: Sauder (0 – 1) SV: Morris (1) POTG: Hackman (2 – 4, HR, RBI, 2 R)

== The Next Day ==

Coming into the practice the next day, Sweet decided to start holding back on her pitches to try and save what was left of her arm. This caused her velocity to suffer as a result. (-7 Velocity)  
Knox also got some work done in the batting cage as he looked to be a better contact hitter at the top of the lineup. (+3 Contact) 

== One Day Later (Game 3 vs. Sawteeth) ==

Friday afternoon was upon the residents of Koreatown as the stadium was at maximum capacity once again for the undefeated Sand Cats. Rookie Beebee Takabasei was on the mound for them as the former professional softball pitcher was trying to make her name known in the world of baseball. She would draw the division rival Sawteeth which possessed decent hitting, and good starting pitching. The pitcher tasked with opposing her was southpaw Melody Moods a decent pitcher that was a bit above average by league standards. The team had some lineup changes coming in as Bentley would move to 1B while Fowl moved to 3B for the slumping Kawaguchi, Stracy Wickers would make her debut at C for the tired Knox, and Gia Axelson would make her debut in the DH role.

== Top of the 1st Inning ==

The Sawteeth looked to jump out early on Takabasei as left handed hitting 3B Kira Nutmeg started the contest with a single to center when the ball bounced off of Duffers’ diving glove. Next up was switch hitting 1B Slash Trips who was hands down the best player on their team, he legged out an infield single when his line drive bounced off the leaping Fowl’s glove at third base. Next up was rookie RF Lester Bronco, the left handed bat was retired with a fly out to Sampson in center field. That brought up switch hitting DH Johnny Bags who loved the low pitch and was recently moved to the DH role after the addition of the better fielding Bronco. Bags worked a 2 – 0 count before getting a hanging Slider up in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

That ball was absolutely tattooed as it screamed into the left field seats for Bags’ first homer of the season. (3 – 0 Sawteeth lead) Takabasei managed to recover enough to retire the next two hitters to escape the inning before things got worse.

== Top of the 2nd Inning ==

C Junior Young Sr. was the leadoff batter for the Sawteeth and singled back up the middle, he then moved up to second on a passed ball to the next batter. Speaking of that batter, 2B DP Turner ended up popping out to Bentley for the first out. Lefty batter LF Cathy Culdesac was up next and she went down swinging when she chased a low Screwball out of the zone. This was Takabasei’s first career strikeout in the Super Mega League. Nutmeg extended the inning with a single to center field, Sampson’s strong arm held Young Sr. to third base on the play. That was made moot as Trips legged out another infield single when he smoked a ball up the middle. Duffers dove to his right to snare it, but had no play as everyone was safe. (4 – 0) Bronco then grounded out to Duffers to end the inning.

== Top of the 3rd Inning ==

Things didn’t get any better for Takabasei in the third inning. She got the first out easily as Bags grounded out to Park at shortstop, but then SS Jon Ronero roped a double off the top of the right center wall. She rebounded to retire lefty batting CF Mattie Batts with a groundout to Park, but Ronero advanced to third. She then gave up a walk to Young Sr. to put two runners on with two down for Turner. Turner smoked a ball off the top of the high RF wall as Ronero came in to score, but Young Sr. held at second due to his poor speed. (5 – 0) Culdesac then got revenge for her earlier strikeout by roping a double off the high LF wall which scored Young Sr. and advanced Turner to third. (6 – 0) Nutmeg then lined out softly to Park to finally end the inning.

== Top of the 4th Inning ==

The slaughter was on as Trips clobbered a 2 – 0 hanging Curveball into the second deck seats in left center to lead off the next inning and make the lead even larger. It was Trips’ third of the season. (7 – 0) Bronco then singled before Takabasei recovered to retire Bags on a grounder that ricocheted off her glove to Duffers who threw to first to make the first out as Bronco moved to second. Ronero then delivered the second homer of the inning when he received a 3 – 1 4SFB over the outer middle of the plate. His first homer extended the lead to nearly double digits. (9 – 0) Batts then singles to right center to keep the momentum rolling, but was erased as Young Sr. grounded to Bentley who threw to Park for the first out before Park threw back to Bentley to finish up the double play and finally end the inning.

== Top of the 5th Inning ==

Last inning was the dagger in Takabasei’s day as she was removed after surrendering nine runs, thirteen hits, and a walk in only four innings of work. She was mentally destroyed as she aimlessly walked into the dugout tunnel heading towards the locker room where she’d remain hidden for the rest of the game. Coming in to pitch was right handed reliever Jemma Yago making her Sand Cats debut since being the team’s tenth, out of twelve, selections in the expansion draft. Yago was a bit of a two-face when it came to pitching. Her first face was really dominant especially if she got to two strikes on a batter (K Man), but her other face was one of mediocre ability at best when she falls behind especially in three ball counts (BB Prone). She was looking to show that Platypi giving up on her was the dumbest decision ever.

She delivered something that hadn’t been delivered yet by Takabasei, a scoreless inning. She held the Sawteeth without a run for the first time since the start of the game.

== Top of the 6th Inning ==

This would be short lived as the next inning saw Batts deliver a two out single to score Bags from second base, he singled earlier in the inning, to stretch the lead into double digits. (10 – 0)

== Top of the 8th Inning ==

Yago put up another scoreless inning in the seventh and was lifted after three solid innings of work allowing only one run on three hits, one walk, and two strikeouts. The team’s second pick in the expansion draft, RP Maverick McMann, entered to make his debut and hopefully keep the deficit at only ten. McMann was released by the Freebooters mainly due to cap concerns and the Sand Cats were lucky to snag him when they did. He would end up throwing two scoreless innings of relief allowing only one hit successfully achieving his goal.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Melody Moods threw seven shutout innings to start the game, but was lifted for closer Maximo Primo (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 2.00 WHIP, 1 SV in 1 APP) who looked to get the last six outs in a low pressure situation. He succeeded in getting the first three with no issues.

== Bottom of the 9th ==  
LF Tigger “Tigg” Tantrum came off the bench to pinch hit for Bentley who was hitless on the day. Tantrum ended up lining out to Batts in center field for the first out. Wickers then followed him with a popup to Turner at second base for the second out. Axelson then roped a doubled into the right center gap to keep the game alive.

This would end Primo’s day as righty Brick Towers (0 – 1, 9.00 ERA, 2.00 WHIP, in 2 APP) relieved him to try and get the last out. Buck decided to go with a matchup and had 2B/3B Winston Draper pinch hit for Park who was also hitless on the day. He ended up singling back up the middle as Axelson raced home to score the team’s first and only run of the day. (10 – 1) Duffers then softly lined out to Ronero at shortstop to end the game.

== Game Summary ==

Sawteeth 10 – Sand Cats 1

WP: Moods (1 – 0) LP: Takabasei (0 – 1) POTG: Ronero (2 – 4, HR, 2B, 2 RBI, 2 R)

== The Next Day ==

Rookie SP Trey Mondo suffered from a bout of food poisoning that caused him to lose some weight, and also run faster before his debut. (+8 Speed) Axelson’s muscles were suspiciously larger after her hit in the ninth inning last game. Buck decided to keep an eye on her in case this became a trend. (+4 Power) Sweet then got some work in the bullpen focusing on hitting her catcher’s targets. (+1 Velocity, +2 Accuracy)

The team then departed the complex on their first road trip of the season with the first stop being in Edmonton at Founder’s Field to take on the Wild Pigs.

== Two Days Later (Game 4 @ Wild Pigs) ==

It was a dusk time game as rookie Trey Mondo would be on the mound for the Sand Cats making his debut in the Super Mega League. The community college pitcher would be relying a lot on his breaking balls and off-speed pitches as he didn’t throw very hard. He would be matched up against the fourth pitcher in the Wild Pigs’ modest rotation righty Wiff Smesson. Knox reenters the lineup at the C position after the rest days, and Draper got the start at third base over Fowl to shake off some rust after his pinch hit RBI last game.

== 1st Inning ==

Knox started the game off against Smesson with a groundout to the third baseman on the third pitch of the at-bat. Steak came up next and he popped out to the second baseman after three pitches. Brown then kept the inning alive with a single up the middle on the second pitch of her at-bat. Bentley continued the inning by also singling up the middle after two pitches as that put two on for Draper. Draper ended up failing to come through as he grounded out to the third baseman after three pitches.

SS Bloop Michaels led off for the Wild Pigs and ended up singling after two pitches from Mondo. RF Flash Evans was the second batter up and he singled the first pitch up the middle to put two runners on with no outs. 1B Spanky Wagnerd was up next and the left handed batter failed to come through for his club as he struck out swinging on a low and in Slider out of the zone. Mondo’s six pitch strikeout was the first of his career in the Super Mega League. That brought up DH Earnie Blings who was the backup catcher for the team. The left handed batter ended up grounding the eighth pitch to Park at shortstop. Park fielded it and flipped to Duffers covering second for the first out before Duffers fired it to Bentley to complete the double play and end the inning.

== 2nd Inning ==

Axelson led off the inning by striking out swinging on a third pitch high and inside Forkball for the first out. Park then hit the second pitch of his at-bat on the ground to Michaels for the second out. Duffers hit the fourth pitch he saw back up the middle hard, but Smesson threw his glove up and managed to catch the liner for the final out before it hit him in the face.

LF Enrique Goyo led off the second for the Wild Pigs with a six pitch single into center as the speedy lefty looked to steal a bag. He did just that on the second pitch to 2B Wally Bacon. Bacon ended up grounding out to Mondo the pitch after that. Switch hitting C Frank Battery came up next, and the rookie delivered a single into left on the third pitch he saw as Goyo advanced to third. 3B Roberto Alba was up next and the left handed batter was looking to capitalize on the first and third opportunity before him. He would end up hitting the second pitch on the ground to Park. Park fielded it cleanly and flipped to Duffers for the first out as Chip fired it to Bentley to complete the double play. For the second consecutive inning, Mondo was helped out of trouble via the pitcher’s best friend, a double play.

== 3rd Inning ==

Sampson started the inning grounding the second pitch to Alba for the first out. Knox then grounded the first pitch of his at-bat to Michaels for the second out. Steak came up next and smacked his fourth pitch towards shortstop, but it was right at Michaels who caught it for the third out.

CF Mannon Moon was leading off from the final spot in the batting order as the lineup was preparing to turn over for their second at-bats. The left handed batter got a 1 – 0 Slider down the middle and he unloaded on it.

THWACK!

The ball carried towards the right center field gap as the fielders were chasing after it. The ball bounced off the top of the wall right on the yellow line as the umpire signaled for a homerun as the line was technically the indicator for a homer. Moon circled the bases on his second homer of the season as the Wild Pigs moved out in front. (1 – 0 Wild Pigs lead) Michaels was up next in the inning and he roped a hard grounder between first and second on the sixth pitch of his at-bat. Duffers got a good break on it and dove to cut it off as Bentley whiffed on his lunge for it. Mondo was there to back him up though and covered the bag in time to record the first out. 

Evans was up again and he singled the second pitch up the middle for his second hit of the game. Wagnerd then smoked the third pitch he saw up the middle as Park dove to his left for it and knocked it down, but he had no play on either runner as it was marked an infield single. Blings came up next and smoked the second pitch to first base. Bentley came off the bag and dove to his left as he snagged the liner for the second out. Goyo then went after the first pitch and hit an easy fly ball for Sampson to end the inning.

== 4th Inning ==

Brown led off the inning with a single into center on the first pitch Smesson threw to her. She then stole second base two pitches later when the defense forgot about her. Her second steal of the young season put her in scoring position for the middle of the lineup. Two pitches later Bentley popped out to Michaels for the first out. Draper then popped out four pitches later to Wagnerd for the second out. Axelson came up in the clutch situation, but failed to produce as she flew out to Evans in right field after five pitches.

Bacon was up first and hit the fifth pitch he saw on the ground to Duffers for the first out. Battery then smoked the next pitch right at Duffers who reacted quickly enough for the second out. Two pitches later Alba roped a liner to shortstop, but it was right at Park for the final out of the inning.

== 5th Inning ==

With the team still trailing, Park led off the inning with a single to left center after two pitches as he thought better of challenging Goyo’s throwing arm. Duffers then grounded the next pitch between first and second base. Bacon’s momentum was carrying him towards first so he threw the ball to Wagnerd for the sure first out as Park advanced to second. Sampson then hit a grounder into right field for a base hit on the next pitch. Park held up at third as Evans’ throw home was a good one. Three pitches later, Knox poked a soft grounder into right field to score Park and allow Sampson to advance to third ahead of Evans’ throw into the infield. (1 – 1 Tie game)

Smesson tried to recollect himself, but four pitches later Steak singled into right as Sampson walked in from third to give the Sand Cats the lead. That was Steak’s first RBI of the season. (2 – 1 Sand Cats lead) Brown lined the second pitch of her at-bat right at Evans for the second out as both runners held at first and second. Bentley then came through on the next pitch with a clutch two out single to right as Knox came into score from second. It was Bentley’s first RBI of the season as well as the Sand Cats’ lead grew even larger. (3 – 1) Draper then kept the momentum rolling against Smesson as he singled the fifth pitch of his at-bat into right center as Steak came in to score from second base. (4 – 1) Axelson then tallied the seventh hit of the inning as she singled the third pitch of her at-bat into left center field. Bentley came into score from second, but Draper was thrown out at home to end the inning after a fantastic relay throw from Michaels in shallow left center field. (5 – 1)

Moon led off the bottom half of the inning looking to build on his earlier homerun ball off of Mondo. He failed to do so as Mondo used the momentum given to him by the offense to strike Moon out swinging on a fifth pitch up and away Cutter for the first out. Michaels was up again for the third time today already and collected his second hit of the contest with a four pitch single into right field. Evans was up next looking for his third hit to keep his perfect day going, but he ended up striking out swinging on a sixth pitch low and inside 4SFB that handcuffed him. Wagnerd was up next looking for his second hit, but was frozen on a fifth pitch 4SFB that caught the middle away third of the zone according to the umpire. Mondo’s strikeout total increased to four on the day.

== 6th Inning ==

After the disastrous fifth inning, the Wild Pigs went to the bullpen and brought in right Kendra Kerr (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 1.50 WHIP in 1 APP) to relieve Smesson. Kerr was a good reliever, but she lacked the killer instinct when she got to two strikes on a batter. (K Dud trait) She started the inning well by getting Park to fly out to Goyo after two pitches for the first out. She then got Duffers to pop up behind the plate after four pitches for the second out. Sampson then hit a shallow fly to right center field that was caught by Bacon after three pitches to complete a three up, three down inning.

After Duffers’ failure to get on base in three at-bats today, Buck moved Draper to second base and had Kawaguchi came off the bench to play third base and bat in Duffers’ spot in the lineup. Blings was up first and Mondo kept his momentum from last inning by forcing a soft grounder back to the mound on three pitches for the first out. Goyo came up and broke the momentum as he doubled into the left center gap after two pitches. Bacon then came in with a clutch hit as he single to right center three pitches later to score Goyo. (5 – 2) Battery was the next batter up and the catcher took the first pitch as Bacon broke for second base. The throw from Knox was late and Bacon was safely into second with a stolen base. Two pitches later, Battery singled to right as Bacon was held up at third.   
That was the eleventh and final hit surrendered by Mondo on the day as Buck went to his bullpen and brought Morris (0 – 0, 4.50 ERA, 1.50 WHIP, 1 SV in 1 APP) in to try and get the team out of the mess with the left handed Alba due up. With his Specialist ability active, Morris forced a fly out to center for Sampson after five pitches. Sampson came up throwing for the plate as Bacon tagged at third looking to score another run. The ball landed right in Knox’s waiting glove as Bacon slid into his mitt a half second later for the final out of the inning. The double play once again saved the team.

== 7th Inning ==

Knox started the inning with a soft liner to Michaels for the first out after four pitches. Steak then hit the next pitch out to center field for the second out on an easy fly ball. Brown then grounded to Bacon two pitches later for the third out in a three up, three down inning for Kerr.

Moon started the inning right for the Wild Pigs by forcing a five pitch walk out of the cautious Morris. Michaels then singled to right two pitches later to put two on with no outs. Evans grounded a ball back to the mound two pitches later which forced Morris to take the easy out at first as both runners advanced. Wagnerd then grounded a ball to first two pitches later as Bentley fired it to the plate and caught Moon in a rundown. He managed to scramble back to third two throws later as the bases were now loaded with one out. Blings was up next with a golden opportunity to put his team back in the game. He was aggressive and went after the first pitch, but grounded it right back to the mound. Morris flipped it home for the first out as Knox then fired a strike to Bentley at first to complete the fourth double play of the game the Sand Cats had forced the Wild Pigs’ lineup to hit into.

== 8th Inning ==

Bentley led off the eighth with a soft liner to Michaels for the first out after three pitches. Draper then singled to left on the next pitch to record the club’s first hit off of Kerr. Two pitches later, Axelson flew out to Moon in left center field for the second out. Park was the next batter and worked a full count on five pitches as Draper was ready to take off for second on the next pitch as there were two outs. Kerr fed on his overaggressive nature, and made a pickoff move to first. Draper was hung out to dry as he took off on first movement and failed to register that Kerr was throwing over. He was tagged out at second easily for the final out of the inning.

Morris came out for his third inning of relief work and was looking for a quick inning. He retired Goyo on one pitch as the left fielder grounded to Park for the first out. Four pitches later, Bacon was retired on a pop out to Draper at second base for the second out. Morris kept it going and retired Battery on a groundout to Draper on the next pitch to complete the three up, three down inning.

== 9th Inning ==

Park jumped on Kerr’s first pitch and drilled a single into left field for his second hit of the game, and also the club’s second hit off of Kerr. This would end Kerr’s outing as lefty Alana Lantana was brought in out of the Wild Pigs’ bullpen to relieve her. (0 – 1, 4.50 ERA, 1.00 WHIP in 1 APP) Kawaguchi walked up for her first at-bat of the game and decided to be aggressive by going after the first pitch Lantana threw. The result wasn’t what she expected, as she popped out to Bacon for the first out. Sampson went after the next pitch and grounded it right to Bacon who flipped to Michaels for the first out before firing the ball to Wagnerd to complete the double play to end the inning.

With a save situation on tap, Buck made the move to his closer and brought Ice Vainer (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.00 WHIP, 1 SV in 1 APP) in to try and lock it down. He retired Alba on a two pitch lineout to third as Kawaguchi lunged to her left quickly to make the catch. Moon was then struck out swinging three pitches later on a low and inside Slider for the second out of the inning. Michaels was up next as the Wild Pigs’ last chance to keep the game alive, but he was struck out swinging on a fourth pitch middle inside 4SFB to end the game. 

== Game Summary ==

Sand Cats 5 – Wild Pigs 2

WP: Mondo (1 – 0) LP: Smesson (0 – 1) SV: Vainer (2) POTG: Moon (1 – 3, HR, RBI, R, BB)

== The Next Day ==

Before leaving for their next contest, the team had some down time on the practice field at the complex to get some work in. Mondo discovered that the sweat glands on his pitching hand were overactive again and he was able to put more break/spin on the ball when he pitched. (+9 Junk) Sampson got a long toss session in with Buck and improved his arm strength to a maxed out level. (+1 Power, +2 Arm Strength) Yago also got a bullpen session in as she studied up on the league’s umpires tendencies to try and correct her accuracy issues. (+4 Accuracy)

Following the workouts, the team departed for their next matchup against the Freebooters at Laffeyette Corner in Quebec City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s gonna be a wrap on the second chapter of this story as we complete the first quarter of the Sand Cats’ inaugural season. The team is off to a hot start and are sitting at 3 – 1 leading the Beast division. Can the team continue their momentum into the second quarter of the season? Tune in next time to find out. Don’t forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story and where I can improve. See ya later!  
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


	3. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Sand Cats Franchise here on the site as we dive into the second quarter of Buck’s first season with the team. Coming into this stretch of games, the team is sitting at a 3 – 1 record atop their division and are in the middle of the season’s first road trip. Will they keep momentum flowing, or will it dry up and cause the team to enter a freefall? Only one way to find out, so without further adieu let’s jump into this shit!

== Two Days Later (Game 5 @ Freebooters) ==

The team arrived in Quebec City late Saturday night and held a quick practice session on Sunday to make sure they weren’t rusty before today’s matchup. It would be a pitching matchup in the favor of the Sand Cats as ace Kerwin Arches (1 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.63 WHIP) was going up against the Freebooters’ fourth starter, hybrid southpaw Kent Ratherswell, in his season debut. Looking to capitalize on Draper’s recent string of hitting, Buck kept him in the lineup at second base replacing the slumping Duffers as Fowl moved over to cover the gap at third base. This was slated to be a tough matchup for Arches as the Freebooters’ lineup was packed with good power hitters top to bottom, but Arches was coming off of eight shutout innings against the Herbisaurs so he had the momentum.

== 1st Inning ==

Knox started the inning off against Ratherswell with a popup in foul territory behind the plate on three pitches which the catcher handled for the first out. Steak then roped the second pitch of his at-bat hard on the ground to third base. The third baseman was in position to field it, but the ball handcuffed him and bounced harmlessly away for an error. Two pitches later, Steak broke for second and slid under the catcher’s throw for his first stolen base of the season. Two pitches later, Brown grounded a ball back up the middle for a base hit as Steak came in to score from second base to give the Sand Cats a lead. (1 – 0) Brown looked to steal second on the next pitch, but Ratherswell read her like a book and made the pickoff attempt. Brown was caught off guard and was tagged out sliding into second base for the second out. Bentley then grounded out to the second baseman two pitches later to end the inning.

Leading off the bottom half for the Freebooters was LF Patience Evergreen. The left handed batting outside pitch expert grounded the first pitch on the ground to Park at shortstop for the first out. Rookie 1B Pomp Duchee was the next batter and he sent the second pitch of his at-bat into center field. Sampson ranged over and made the catch for the second out. RF Oakley Stiffs was the next man up and he roped the first pitch back up the middle for a single to keep the inning alive. Batting cleanup for the Freebooters today was SS Gunns Jackman the heart and soul of their lineup. He worked a 1 – 1 count before getting a Screwball from Arches that broke down towards the inside corner but couldn’t quite get to it.

THWACK!

The ball carried well into the right center field seats for Jackman’s third homer of the season in only the team’s fourth game. Both men came in to score as the lead shifted to the Freebooters. (2 – 1) CF Stockton Brickhouse was the next batter up and he looked to imitate Jackman as he drove the first pitch to center field. Unfortunately for him, the ball didn’t have enough juice behind it and Sampson made the catch before the warning track for the final out of the inning.

== 2nd Inning ==

Draper was the first batter up for the Sand Cats in the second inning and he started the inning off on the right foot with a single to center on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Fowl was up next and she delivered a solid shot towards shortstop on the third pitch of the at-bat. Jackman gave it a leap, but the ball just tipped off the edge of his glove into left center field for a base hit. Axelson was up next as she had a good opportunity to do some damage with two runners on and no outs. She went aggressively after the first pitch and hit it on the ground to the second baseman. He fielded it cleanly before throwing to Jackman covering second for the first out, who then fired it to first base for the second out of the double play. With Draper on third now, Park was up looking to come through with a clutch two out hit. He hit the second pitch of his at-bat in the air to left center, but it was a lazy fly ball easily handled by Evergreen for the final out of the half inning.

Rookie Kenna Quorn was starting at catcher today despite being a right fielder normally. She roped the first pitch from Arches hard into the right center gap for a leadoff double. DH Sturdy Woodman was up next, the left handed batter ripped the first pitch hard to second but it was right at Draper for the first out. 3B Badhop Brown was up next looking to make up for his error in the first inning. He smacked the fourth pitch he saw towards the center field wall and it missed being a homerun by a matter of inches as it hit off the high wall for another double. Quorn came around to score and extended the lead for the Freebooters. (3 – 1) 2B Landon Fare was batting last today for the Freebooters, he delivered the third hit of the inning with a base hit to right on the first pitch. The strong throw from Marsha to the plate held the slow-footed Badhop to third as runners were at the corners with one out for Evergreen.

Evergreen went after the first pitch as well and smoked it back up the middle for a base hit as Brown came in from third to extend the lead to three runs. (4 – 1) Duchee then loaded the bases up as he drew a six pitch walk out of Arches who was desperately trying to keep the inning from unraveling. Kerwin took a step off the mound to breathe for a moment as he assessed the situation he now found himself in. He was facing the two best hitters in the Freebooters’ lineup with one out and the bases loaded, he came up with a game plan and put it into motion. He got Stiffs to popup to Knox in foul territory behind the plate for the second out after four pitches when he baited him with a high fastball just above the strikezone. That brought up Jackman who’s already homered today and was looking to do some damage in another clutch situation. He hit the first pitch on a sinking line towards shallow left center field. Steak was playing back and raced in after the ball as he knew he wouldn’t get there in time so he slid for it and used his momentum to get his glove under it for the final out of the inning.

== 3rd Inning ==

Sampson led off the third inning for the Sand Cats with a solid single to right field after a seven pitch battle to start the frame. Sampson then took off for second base on the first pitch to Knox and slid in safely with his first career stolen base in the Super Mega League. Knox then struck out swinging two pitches later when he was behind a high fastball in the middle of the strikezone. Steak was up next and had a 0 – 2 count against him when the third pitch from Ratherswell was outside and tipped off Quorn’s glove for a passed ball. Sampson used this to his advantage and advanced to third before Quorn could recover enough to make a throw. Steak then grounded the next pitch to shortstop; Jackman was playing back and had to take the sure out at first as Sampson trotted home to cut the lead down to two runs. (4 – 2) Brown then hit the next pitch back to the mound as it glanced off Ratherswell’s glove behind the mound. Fare came in to field it, but he had no play as Brown was on at first with an infield single. Bentley came up next and was retired two pitches later when he flew out to Brickhouse in left center field to end the inning.

After making the catch to end last inning, Brickhouse led off the inning with a bang. He was behind 0 – 1 in the count but guessed correctly on a Slider that didn’t quite reach the high outside corner of the strike zone.

THWACK!

The ball carried out well into the right center field seats for his first homer of the season as there was no doubt that ball was a goner the moment it left his bat. (5 – 2) Quorn then kept her good day at the plate going with a single to center field on the next pitch from Arches. Woodman came up looking to keep the inning rolling along, but Arches forced a grounder to first on the fifth pitch. Bentley fielded it cleanly and fired to Park covering second base for the first out, who then fired it back to Bentley who got his foot on the bag in time to complete the double play. Brown then came up to try and keep the inning alive as he managed to ground a ball back up the middle for a two out single on the next pitch. Fare came up next for his second at-bat and he smoked a ball to shortstop on the fifth pitch. Park took two steps and dove to his left as he speared it for the final out of the inning.

== 4th Inning ==

Draper was first up in the fourth for the Sand Cats and he took the second pitch out to left field, but it was an easy fly ball for Evergreen to handle as she recorded the first out of the frame. Fowl was up next looking to give the team some form of a spark here as they were in danger of falling too far behind. She took the first pitch for a high strike, but the next pitch was a Changeup that dove to the low inside corner of the zone right into Fowl’s favorite part of the zone. (She has Low Pitch ability)

THWACK!

The ball didn’t have a lot of loft on it as it remained in a mostly straight line towards the left field corner. This was the right spot for it to carry to as the outfield wall was the lowest in that particular area; that ball smacked right into the first row of seats for Fowl’s first homer as a member of the Sand Cats. (5 – 3) Axelson was up next looking to capitalize on the momentum, but ended up grounding out to Duchee unassisted for the second out on three pitches. Park then ended the frame with a groundout to Jackman on four pitches.

Evergreen came up for her third at-bat of the game to start the bottom half of the fourth. She managed to collect her second hit with a single to right field after two pitches. Despite the hit, Arches bounced back to strike out Duchee swinging after four pitches when he was late on a low and inside fastball. Stiffs then hit a soft liner back to Arches for the second out after three pitches. Jackman was up next and hit a rocket towards second base on the third pitch of his at-bat, but it was right at Draper to end the inning.

== 5th Inning ==

Ratherswell was approaching the fifty pitch mark on the day as he prepared for the fifth inning. Sampson started it off with a two pitch single back up the middle as the speedster was on to start the frame. Knox came up to bat next and Buck signaled for a hit and run from the third base coaching box as both players nodded at him. Sampson took off as soon as Ratherswell’s foot passed the rubber and Knox roped the ball into the right center field gap. Sampson scored easily thanks to the extra jump as Knox walked into second with a double. (5 – 4) Steak was up next and the veteran outfielder only managed a flyout to Brickhouse after two pitches. Brown came up and took the first pitch outside for a ball as Ratherswell missed with fastball. He then delivered a Slider that spun in the middle of the zone like a cement mixer.

THWACK!

Brown didn’t miss the gift given to her and she unloaded on it. The ball was a no doubt homer as it landed in the right center field seats for a two run shot. It was Brown’s second of the season as the Sand Cats retook the lead. (6 – 5) Bentley then flew out to Brickhouse after four pitches for the second out of the inning, but it would be the last out recorded by Ratherswell. The Freebooters manager went to his bullpen and brought in righty Steamboat Wisselle (1 – 0, 4.91 ERA, 0.55 WHIP in 2 APP) a known strikeout pitcher to end the inning quickly. (Has K Man Ability) He succeeded as he got Draper to pop out to Jackman in shallow left field after only three pitches.

Brickhouse started the bottom half of the inning with a five pitch single back up the middle for his second hit of the contest. Quorn then went down swinging on four pitches when she missed the down and inside Slider breaking past her bat. Woodman then hit a grounder towards second on three pitches as Draper dove for it and it bounced off his glove towards the second base bag. Park was already running that direction and barehanded it before firing it to Bentley to get Woodman out as Brickhouse advanced to second. Arches then struck out Brown looking when he thought the low and in slider was inside but it just nicked the corner to end the inning.

== 6th Inning ==

After her homer last time up, Fowl was feeling it and roped a ball hard into left on the second pitch. Bad news for her was that it went right to Evergreen for the first out. Axelson then took the next pitch back up the middle for a base hit. Park then roped his second pitch hard to shortstop, but Jackman was right there to make the catch for the second out. Sampson then weakly grounded to Jackman on the next pitch to quickly end the frame.

Arches was starting to get up there in pitches as he started the sixth inning, Fare came up looking to capitalize and hit a ball high and deep to left center field. It looked promising off the bat, but it died on the warning track as Sampson ran it down for the first out of the inning. Evergreen then hit a shallow fly to center field as Sampson once again showed off his range as he made the second out of the inning look routine. Duchee then battled with Arches and smoked the sixth pitch to shortstop. Park gathered himself and leaped with all of his might and just managed to snag the ball as he ended up belly flopping back on the dirt. He raised his glove to show the ball snugly inside the webbing as the umpire signaled the final out of the inning.

== 7th Inning ==

Knox led off the inning for the Sand Cats with a two pitch single back up the middle as the team was looking to extend their slim one run lead. Steak took the next pitch to the left center field gap, but it hung up enough for Evergreen to run it down for the first out. Brown was up next and Wisselle was doing his best to pitch her carefully. His third pitch was wild and got past Quorn as Knox advanced to second. After another two pitches, the count was loaded up at 3 – 2 and he tried to get a 2SFB to the inside third of the plate but it hung in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

This shot was even more of a no-doubter than her previous one as it landed in the second deck seats over the right center field wall. Both runners came in to score on Brown’s third homer of the season, and second of the game, as the lead grew to three. (8 – 5) This would prove to be the nail in Wisselle’s coffin as right handed specialist Grace Loopinovich (1 – 0, 2.08 ERA, 1.85 WHIP in 2 APP) was brought in to try and stop the bleeding. Bentley took her first pitch into the right center gap for a leadoff single as his lack of speed prevented a double. Buck decided to bring in 3B Kara Kawaguchi to pinch run as she had one of the highest speed ratings on the team.

He gave the steal sign on the first pitch, but Loopinovich read him like a book and delivered a pickoff to first base. Kawaguchi had been running on first movement and was hung out to dry at second as she slid into Jackman’s waiting tag for the second out. Draper then took the second pitch to third base as Brown dove to his right, but the ball bounced off his glove. His weak throw was too late to first as Draper was on with an infield single. The next pitch from Loopinovich was low and bounced off Quorn’s block attempt as Draper took second on the passed ball. Fowl then sent the next pitch towards the left center gap. The ball was sinking quickly and looked like a sure hit, but Evergreen raced in and dove to make the catch and save the inning from exploding.

Despite struggling through six innings with eleven hits and a walk given up, Arches was still in line for the win as Buck brought in Maverick McMann (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.50 WHIP in 1 APP) to start the seventh. Buck also had Fowl move over to first base as Kawaguchi stayed in the game at third base after pinch running for Bentley last inning. This would be a revenge game for McMann as he was released by the Freebooters into the expansion draft before the season started. Stiffs, the leadoff man in the inning, started it right as he took a 0 – 1 up and inside fastball deep.

THWACK!

The ball landed over the left center fence behind the Sand Cats’ bullpen as Stiffs circled the bases on his first homer of the season shrinking the lead back to two runs. (8 – 6) Jackman then only managed a soft liner to Fowl at first base after three pitches for the first out. Brickhouse was up next and the center fielder was retired easily by Fowl unassisted after a six pitch battle. Quorn then struck out looking on a low and inside 4SFB that she checked her swing for after four pitches.

== 8th Inning ==

Axelson led off the inning against Loopinovich with a soft liner to Fare after only four pitches for the first out. Park then grounded out to Fare three pitches later for the second out. Sampson finished off the quick half of an inning with a two pitch flyout to Brickhouse in the right center field gap.

Woodman started the bottom half with a hard shot to third on the first pitch, but it was right at Kawaguchi for the first out. Brown then hit a grounder between third and shortstop three pitches later. Kawaguchi dove for it, but the ball ricocheted off her glove towards Park. He barehanded it and fired to first to retire the slow Brown for the second out. Fare then singled to left two pitches later to keep the inning alive on his second hit of the game. Evergreen continued the inning with a two pitch single to left center field for her third hit of the contest which allowed Fare to advance to third base. Duchee came up in a clutch situation but failed to capitalize as he grounded out to Draper after three pitches.

== 9th Inning ==

Knox led off the inning with a three pitch single into left field for his third hit of the game. This would end Loopinovich’s day as rookie righty Ryder McPride (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.86 WHIP in 3 APP) relieved her to try and get them to the bottom half only down two runs. On the second pitch to Steak, Knox took off for second and got in there safely with his first career stolen base in the Super Mega League. Steak then singled the next pitch into left field as Knox came around to score and extend the lead to three again. (9 – 6) Steak took off for second base on the second pitch of Brown’s at-bat as he slid in safely with his second stolen base of the season. Brown then hit a hard grounder to third base where the ball bounced off a diving Brown’s glove for an infield single as Steak reached third unopposed. Kawaguchi then singled to right field in her first at-bat of the game as Steak scored easily from third. Kawaguchi got greedy and headed to second as Stiffs caught her in a rundown between first and second. She was eventually tagged out, but Brown came in to score from first during the confusion and made it a five run lead. (11 – 6)

Draper then took the next pitch to right center field for a fifth consecutive hit to start the inning. Fowl continued that streak with a sixth consecutive hit on the next pitch as the ball trickled into center field. Axelson was due up next, but Buck pinch hit for her with rookie Tigg Tantrum who was known for driving in runners in scoring position. (RBI Man ability) He made Buck look like a genius as he singled the first pitch back up the middle allowing Draper to score from second and make it a six run lead (12 – 6) The ball was rolled into the dugout as that was Tantrum’s first career hit and RBI in the Super Mega League. Park then tallied the eighth consecutive hit as he smoked a double down the left field line which scored Fowl and Tantrum to increase the lead to eight runs. (14 – 6)  
Things only got worse for McPride as Sampson roped the next pitch back to the mound and left McPride no time to react.

THUD! 

“OW!” exclaimed McPride in a high pitched cry as he reached both his hands down to cradle his groin area. The ball bounced harmlessly in front of him as Quorn had no play on Sampson who reached first via the infield hit, Park moved up to third during the chaotic moment. McPride was down for a few moments, but signaled to the dugout he was okay to continue as he’d need an ice pack later. 

Knox came back up for his second at-bat of the inning as the Sand Cats had batted around with nine straight hits. Know would make that ten as he smoked a single into left center field which scored Park and allowed Sampson to move up to third. (15 – 6) Piling on to that, Steak took the next pitch to deep center where Brickhouse corralled it for the second out. This would end up being a sacrifice fly though as Sampson scored from third to make it a ten run lead. (16 – 6) Brown then broke her bat on the next pitch as she softly lined to Fare to mercifully end the frame.

Stiffs led off the bottom half of that long half inning with a flyout to Sampson after three pitches. Jackman then grounded to Fowl unassisted three pitches later for the second out of the inning. Brickhouse refused to be the last out as he drew a five pitch walk out of McMann. Quorn then singled to right center field five pitches later to extend the game as well. Quaker was up and hit a hard shot to third that was rising. Kawaguchi leaped with all of her might and snagged the ball before landing on the tiptoes of her right foot and pirouetting for style points on the final out of the game.

== Game Summary ==

Sand Cats 16 – Freebooters 6

WP: Arches (2 – 0) LP: Ratherswell (0 – 1) SV: McMann (1) POTG: Brown (5 – 6, 2 HR, 5 RBI, 3 R)

== Following the Game ==

Draper started eating less protein in his diet which resulted in a loss of strength which lessened his chances of getting another start. (-5 Power) Knox went out to celebrate after the game and won an arm wrestling competition against some local bar patrons which increased his arm strength. (+10 Arm)  
Mondo also got a personal grooming session with a local salon which improved his self-confidence as his moustache was now on point. (+1 Fielding, -4 Velocity, +16 Junk) The team then left the next day as they headed to Chumpton to take on Buck’s old comrades on the Blowfish in a two game series.

== Two Days Later (Game 6 @ Blowfish) ==

The team was coming in hot with their fourth win in five games as they looked to keep their winning ways going against the division rival Blowfish. Lefty Kandi Sweet (1 – 0, 2.57 ERA, 0.86 WHIP) was taking the mound looking to continue her winning ways against the Blowfish’s second starter Lad Bradwick (0 – 0, 1.59 ERA,0.88 WHIP) who was also coming off a good start but the offense failed to net him a win in his first start. Wickers got back in the lineup to rest Knox at catcher, Duffers was back in at second base, and Tantrum got his first career start at DH for the slumping Axelson.

== Top of the 1st ==

The Sand Cats kicked off the scoring with a one out triple by Fowl as the sliding right fielder, Rod Forth, mistimed his approach and the ball went flying by him. Brown then grounded out to 2B Shayanne Hill which scored Fowl to make it a one run lead. (1 – 0 Sand Cats lead)

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Sweet would hold the Blowfish at bay for the first four innings, but her armor was broken again the fifth inning. Switch hitting SS Elvis Stanley started the inning with a double to the right center field gap. Rookie switch hitting DH Hog Porker followed him with a single to center which tied the game up. (1 – 1) It was Porker’s first career hit and RBI in the Super Mega League. Hill then singled to center to put two on with one out. Forth popped out to Park in shallow left center field for the first out, but LF Marvin Steed smoked a double off the right center field wall which scored two to make it a two run game. (3 – 1 Blowfish lead)  
3B Keg Gutterson then singled to advance Steed to third, before 1B Jose Carloco singled to right to score him and make it a three run game. (4 – 1) Switch hitting C Harry Backman then singled to left which scored Gutterson to make it a four run game. (5 – 1) CF Nirub Oowanga then flew out to Brown in right center field for the second out of the inning. Stanley was back up for his second at-bat of the inning as the lineup had batted around now. He singled to right field which loaded the bases up for Porker. The rookie would hit a ball back to the mound which bounced off Sweet’s glove behind the mound and by the time it was corralled by Park everyone was safe as the lead grew to five. (6 – 1) Hill then worked a 2 – 2 count before getting an up and inside fastball that didn’t quite reach the corner of the zone.

THWACK!

The ball carried out over the Sand Cats bullpen in left field for a grand slam as the lead grew to nine runs on Hill’s first homer on the season. (10 – 1) Forth then hit a soft liner to Steak in left field for the merciful final out of the inning as the team was completely demoralized.

== Top of the 6th ==

Fowl came up with two outs in the inning and showed she still had some fight left in her as she punished a first pitch Slider in the bottom of the strikezone.

THWACK!

The ball carried out over the center field wall for a small moral victory as Fowl circled the bases on her second homer of the season. (10 – 2)

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Following the decimation of Sweet last inning, Buck went to the bullpen and brought in righty Jemma Yago (0 – 0, 3.00 ERA, 1.33 WHIP in 1 APP) to try and sort out the mess left for her. She surrendered a single to Steed to start the inning, and then left a fastball in the high middle part of the zone for Gutterson.

THWACK!

Gutterson absolutely murdered that ball as it soared into the right center field stands for his first homer of the season as the lead grew to double digits. (12 – 2) Yago would bounce back though to set down the next three batters in order.

== Top of the 7th ==

Bentley started a rally with a leadoff single to center field, which led to Park singling to center as well. Two batters later, Duffers delivered a one out single to left center which scored Bentley. (12 – 3) Tantrum then delivered a single to right which scored Park from second base to cut the lead down to eight. (12 – 4) Steak then sent a single to right center field as Duffers came in to score from second base and Tantrum advanced to third thanks to his speed. (12 – 5) Fowl came up two batters later with two outs and took a low ball that bounced off Backman’s glove into the Blowfish’s dugout out of play which allowed Tantrum to score from third and got Steak to advance to third base. (12 – 6) Fowl would later go down swinging to end the rally though.

== Top of the 8th ==

After the rally last inning, the Blowfish’s manager took no chances and subbed out Bradwick for the hard throwing righty Joanna Heater (1 – 0, 5.06 ERA, 1.50 WHIP in 4 APP). She would record the next six outs to secure the Blowfish victory as they stopped the Sand Cats momentum cold.

== Game Summary ==

Blowfish 12 – Sand Cats 6

WP: Bradwick (1 – 0) LP: Sweet (1 – 1) POTG: Hill (3 – 4, GS, 4 RBI, 2R)

== The Next Day (Game 7 @ Blowfish) ==

The team came out the next day looking to avenge their loss against the Blowfish behind rookie starter Beebee Takabasei (0 – 1, 20.25 ERA, 3.50 WHIP) who was roughed up quite a bit in her first outing. She drew veteran righty Bartholomew Draculo (1 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.67 WHIP) as her opponent with the Romanian born pitcher looking to duplicate his previous shutout outing. Knox was subbed back in at C following another hitless appearance by Wickers, and Tantrum earned his second consecutive start at DH following his RBI single in the previous game.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Hill led off the game for the Blowfish with an infield single to second off a diving Duffers’ glove. Gutterson then lined back to Takabasei softly for the first out. Hill took off for second and safely swiped the bag to put a runner in scoring position for Carloco. He worked a 2 – 2 count and got rewarded with a 4SFB up in the middle of the zone which he punished.

THWACK!

The ball carried out to the right center field stands as both runners circled the bases on Carloco’s second homer of the season. (2 – 0 Blowfish lead) Steed then legged out an infield single to shortstop after Park’s diving glove couldn’t quite corral the line drive. Stanley ended up falling behind 0 – 2 to Takabasei before the rookie hung him a low and away Curveball that didn’t reach the corner.

THWACK!

The ball landed past the center field fence for the second homer of the inning as both runners came in to double the lead on Stanley’s second homer of the season. (4 – 0) Porker then drew a walk to extend the inning, but Oowanga ended it on a grounder to Park which turned into a double play.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Despite getting through the second inning cleanly, Takabasei ran into trouble in the third again. She gave up a two out single to center field to Steed, which was followed by a walk to Stanley. Porker came up next and fell behind 1 – 2 in the count before getting an up and away 4SFB that didn’t reach the corner.

THWACK!

The ball was absolutely destroyed as it landed on the highway behind the left center field area of the park, nearly causing an accident in the process as cars swerved to miss the incoming missile. It would take some effort to retrieve it, but Porker got the ball later that evening considering it was his first career homerun in the Super Mega League. (7 – 0)

== Top of the 4th ==

With two outs in the fourth, the Sand Cats finally mustered a response as Brown crushed the 1 – 2 middle inside 4SFB over the right center fence for her fourth homer of the season. (7 – 1)

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Takabasei surrendered her fourth homer of the game when she left a Slider up and inside to Forth. He crushed it over the left center field fence for his first homer of the season. (8 – 1)

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Takabasei didn’t fare much better next inning as she gave up her fifth homer of the game to Steed. He punished a hanging Screwball out of the park onto the same highway as Porker for his second homer of the season. (9 – 1)

== Top of the 6th ==

With two outs in the inning, Fowl started a mini rally with an infield single to second base. Brown then singled to right field to keep the inning alive and bring Bentley to the plate. He delivered a clutch two out hit was a single to center as Fowl scored from second to cut the lead to seven. (9 – 2) Park then came through with a single to center which scored Brown and cut the lead down to six runs. (9 – 3) Duffers then grounded out to Hill to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Takabasei surrendered a leadoff single to Oowanga which ended her outing as Buck went to the bullpen and brought lefty Gasser Morris (0 – 0, 1.93 ERA, 1.07 WHIP) in to relieve her. He managed to retire the next three batters in order to hold the lead at six runs.

== Top of the 7th ==

Draculo started showing his tired state as Sampson started the inning with a leadoff double into the right field corner. Tantrum then grounded back to the mound and Draculo went for the sure out at first base which allowed Sampson to reach third. Knox then hit a sacrifice fly to left field which scored Sampson to cut the lead down to three runs. (9 – 4) Steak then hit a routine fly ball to center for Oowanga, but the sun got in his eyes and he closed his glove too early as the ball bounced off it for an error. Fowl then hit and infield single off Hill’s diving glove to keep the inning alive. Brown delivered a clutch single to right center field which scored Steak to make it a four run game. (9 – 5) Bentley then grounded out to Hill to end the rally.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The lead swelled back up to six runs as C Sting McGee delivered a one out double off the high left field wall which scored two runners. (11 – 5)

== Top of the 9th ==

Draculo got the first two outs in the ninth, but the manager decided to pull him for reliever Joanna Heater (1 – 0, 3.68 ERA, 1.09 WHIP in 5 APP) who managed to record the last out as the Blowfish swept the mini-series.

== Game Summary ==

Blowfish 11 – Sand Cats 5

WP: Draculo (2 – 0) LP: Takabasei (0 – 2) POTG: Porker (2 – 3, HR, 3 RBI, BB 2R)

== Following the Game ==

Park starts using Just for Bros shampoo and conditioner which boosts his self-image and confidence out on the ball field. (+2 Power, +1 Speed, +2 Fielding)

== Two Days Later ==

The team returned home to the Tiger Den as they were getting ready to square off with the Moose in their final game of the regular season’s first half. Rookie Trey Mondo (1 – 0, 3.38 ERA, 2.06 WHIP) was on the bump against the Moose’s fourth starter veteran Raul Strikes (0 – 1, 11.57 ERA, 2.57 WHIP) who got roughed up pretty badly in his first start of the season. Draper got the start at second base for the slumping Duffers as Axelson reentered the lineup at DH.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

It was a pitcher’s duel to start as both clubs were scoreless through the first three and a half innings. The Sand Cats would register first blood as Brown singled to center with two outs in the inning, before swiping her third stolen base of the season. Bentley then capitalized on the RBI opportunity and singled to center to give the Sand Cats the lead. (1 – 0)

== Top of the 5th ==

The lead didn’t last long as backup C Roman Rhoades was getting the start today. He worked a 2 – 0 count with two outs and got a hanging Curveball from Mondo.

THWACK!

The switch hitter didn’t miss the meatball and crushed it into the second deck seats past the right center fence for his first homer of the season. (1 – 1)

== Top of the 6th ==

Mondo ran into trouble again in the sixth as he surrendered a two out single to left field off the bat of 3B Rip Dingers. RF Irene Fast then got an 0 – 1 Cutter up and away which she was waiting for.

THWACK!

She clobbered that ball off the face of the second deck in right field as both runners circled the bases to give the Moose a two run lead on Fast’s fourth homer of the season.

== Top of the 7th ==

Mondo got through two outs in the seventh before surrendering his third walk of the day to Rhoades. This ended his outing as Buck brought McMann (0 – 0, 1.80 ERA, 1.20 WHIP, 1 SV, in 2 APP) in to hold the game at two runs. He got out of the inning without issue, but the offense failed to score anymore as Strikes threw a complete game to earn his first victory of the season.

== Game Summary ==

Moose 3 – Sand Cats 1

WP: Strikes (1 – 1) LP: Mondo (1 – 1) POTG: Strikes (W, CG, 10 H, 1 ER)

== Following the Game ==

It was discovered afterwards that Mondo’s palms continued sweating which gave him problems with getting strikes later in the game. (+5 Junk) Kawaguchi gained some muscle mass which improved her strength slightly. (+1 Power) McMann’s leg started cramping when he was doing his postgame leg sprints (-5 Speed)

All in all the team was in a decent position standings wise as they sat in second place at 4 – 4 only half a game behind the Blowfish. But Buck knew that the team would need some improvement if they wanted to seriously compete this season, so with the owner’s blessing he made two roster moves:  
The first was signing C/LF Samir May to replace the aging Wickers. May was a twenty five year old minor leaguer looking for a chance to play. He was a much better hitter and had some good defense to boot. The lefty hitter was primarily known for his great stroke against right handed pitchers. (CON vs. RHP Ability)  
The other move was releasing the completely demoralized Sweet for twenty eight year old righty Landyn Daugherty. Daugherty was head and shoulders above Sweet in ability and would provide a solid second starter behind Arches. 

These moves did however cut the team’s available player development budget funds down by $8.6 Million which would limit their ability to buy training opportunities for the foreseeable future. Despite this lack of funds, Buck went ahead and authorized an endorsement deal for Yago with one of the local restaurants outside the ballpark. This increased Yago’s confidence as she felt honored that the team believed in her so much. (+3 Velocity, -2 Junk, +4 Accuracy) 

Only time will tell if these moves were the right ones to make as the team was excited to get the second half started on Monday with a matchup against the Hot Corners. Buck couldn’t wait to see how the team was faring after the random reset button was pressed.

‘This is going to be fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s going to do it for this chapter as the team finishes up the first half on a bit of a cold streak with three losses in a row. Despite that they’re still sitting at 4 – 4 tied for second place only a half game behind in the division race. Will they bounce back strong next time out, or will this cold stretch be indicative of how the rest of the season will go? Tune in next time to find out, until then this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> \- Prak #TheNastyOne


	4. Hanging Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the latest chapter of the Sand Cats story! Last time we reached the halfway point of year one and the team is sitting at 4 – 4 in second place just out of the division lead. Can they rally in the second half with the two new acquisitions to the starting rotation and backup catcher slots? Only one way to find out! Without further adieu let’s jump into this shit!

== Two Days Later (Game 9 vs. Hot Corners) ==

The Hot Corners came into town to kick off the season’s third quarter and end the home stand the team was entrenched in. Buck was intrigued by how the team would fare against his old team as they were a dangerous team hitting wise. The Hot Corners were definitely looking like a big disappointment for the league as they were a whopping 0 – 8 on the season and had little to nothing going for them at all with a lot of last places in major pitching and hitting categories. It would be a duel of aces as Arches (2 – 0, 3.21 ERA, 1.21 WHIP) would square off with Yolanda Cooper (0 – 2, 5.00 ERA, 1.78 WHIP). Rookie C Samir May would get the start for the tired Knox, and Duffers moved to SS for the slumping Park allowing Draper to start at 2B.

== 1st Inning ==

Leading off for the Hot Corners was DH Stu Berko drafted from the Platypi. The power hitter was looking to light the spark for his team’s struggling offense but ending up popping out to Bentley in foul territory after five pitches. Rookie LF Stan Elyve was up next and he poked a single up the middle after two pitches. Rookie 2B Jeb Jumps was the next batter and he smoked a double to the left center field gap on the third pitch of his at-bat. Rookie RF Beau Belter was up next and he smoked the second pitch of the at-bat to the right side of the field, but it was right at Draper for the second out. Rookie SS Nora Homes was up next with a clutch situation facing her as two runners were in scoring position with two outs. She battled to the fifth pitch and managed to drop a single into right field as both runners came into score and tallied a rare lead for the Hot Corners on the season. (2 – 0 Hot Corners lead) 1B Dirk Sportswood was the next batter having come over from the Sawteeth in the Expansion Draft. He grounded the second pitch back to the mound as Arches fired it to first to end the inning.

LF Dolf Steak was leading off for the Sand Cats and the veteran outfielder struck out swinging on three pitches when he chased a high 4SFB out of the zone from Cooper. 3B Jess Fowl came up next and took the second pitch to right center field, but the ball didn’t carry far as the center fielder ranged over to make the catch for the second out. RF Marsha Brown kept the inning alive for the offense as she took the third pitch back up the middle for a base hit. 1B Hercules Bentley couldn’t continue the momentum though as he grounded out to Jumps for the final out on the fourth pitch of his at-bat.

== 2nd Inning ==

Rookie C Tiny deGrande was the first batter for the Hot Corners in the second and he wasted little time by singling the first pitch back up the middle. 3B Bobby Bashe, drafted from the Sirloins, was up next and the power hitter tried getting one in the air. Unfortunately the third pitch was hammered into the ground as Draper fielded it and flipped to second for the first out, before Duffers fired it to first to complete the double play. CF Geronimo James, drafted from the Buzzards, was the final batter in the Hot Corners lineup. The left handed hitter surprised everyone with a hard shot to left center field as the ball smacked off the wall. His great speed turned that into a double as he was in scoring position for the top of the order. Berko only managed to strike out looking on five pitches when Arches busted a slider up and inside on him for the final out.

2B Winston Draper led off the inning for the Sand Cats with a soft popup to second after three pitches as Jumps squeezed it for the first out. Rookie C Samir May was the next batter and the left handed bat smoked the second pitch into left field, but it was right at Elyve for the second out. DH Gia Axelson then grounded out to Homes to end the inning after three pitches as it was a quick three up, three down inning for Cooper.

== 3rd Inning ==

Elyve led off for the Hot Corners in the third with a soft lineout to Fowl after two pitches. Jumps was up next and the rookie delivered a single into left field on the very next pitch as he was on with one out. The power hitting Belter was up next and he took the first pitch to center field. Unfortunately for him it was lined right to Sampson for the second out as Jumps remained at first base. Homes was up next and also went after the first pitch as it was a hard shot to first base. Bentley came off the bag while holding the runner and lunged to his right and snared the ball for the final out before it got past him.

SS Chip Duffers was leading off the inning as he took Cooper’s fourth pitch in the air to center field, but the ball didn’t carry and James made the catch for the first out. CF Super Sampson came up next and the rookie delivered a single to the right center gap after three pitches. Steak was up next for his second at-bat and grounded the third pitch to shortstop. The ball was rolling slowly enough that Homes only had time to go to first base for the sure out as Sampson’s speed allowed him to slide into second safely. Fowl was up next and she looked for a pitch in her happy zone and was rewarded with one immediately as Cooper’s slider was in the middle lower portion of the zone.

THWACK!

The ball was carrying out to left center field as James was tracking its path to the wall. He reached the wall and leaped to try and rob Fowl, but the ball was just out of reach as it landed in the second row of seats for Fowl’s third homer of the season. (2 – 2 tie.) Brown was the next batter and she grounded the third pitch to Homes for the final out of the inning.

== 4th Inning ==

Sportswood was the first batter to face Arches in this inning and he drove the fifth pitch towards the right center field gap. The ball didn’t carry enough though as Sampson had enough time to track it down for the first out. deGrande was the next batter and the catcher delivered his second hit of the game with a single into right field after three pitches. Bashe came up next and the struggling slugger was looking for a break having been hitless in his last five at-bats. He was rewarded when Arches left his fourth pitch 4SFB over the lower inside part of the zone.

THWACK!

The ball carried over the right center fence and landed five rows deep as Bashe circled the bases with his first homer of the season. Something very uncharacteristic for the normally competent power hitter, but he wasn’t complaining as his team retook the lead. (4 – 2 Hot Corners lead) James was the next batter and Arches bounced back with a strikeout looking as he froze James with an up and inside Slider that just caught the zone. Berko then lined the fourth pitch softly to Duffer on the edge of the outfield grass for the final out.

Bentley was up first for the Sand Cats and he struck out swinging after four pitches on a low and away Changeup. Draper then grounded to Bashe after three pitches for the second out. May concluded the inning with a two pitch popup to Cooper in front of the pitcher’s mound as it was a quick three up, three down affair for Cooper.

== 5th Inning ==

Elyve was up first for the Hot Corners and started the inning with an unassisted groundout to Bentley for the first out after three pitches. Jumps then grounded out to Fowl after five pitches for a quick second out. Belter kept the inning alive when he drew a five pitch walk off of Arches, but Homes popped up to Arches in front of the mound to end the inning after six more pitches.

Axelson started the inning for the Sand Cats with a soft liner to Jumps after five pitches for the first out. Duffers then singled to center after a five pitch at-bat to reach base for the first time today. Sampson the hit a grounder on the second pitch to shortstop and it looked to be an easy double play ball. Homes fielded it cleanly and delivered a good throw to Jumps, but the second baseman failed to catch it as the ball bounced away and both runners were safely on with only one out. Cooper got Steak to ground the second pitch to Homes as she flipped to Jumps who secured it for the out, but his throw to first was too late to get the speedy Steak. Two and two outs was the situation Fowl found herself in as she stood in to face Cooper for the third time this afternoon. She took the first pitch high for a ball before getting a get me over 4SFB in the upper middle portion of the zone. Cooper didn’t think she would swing since Fowl was a notoriously good low ball hitter and rarely swung at pitches in the top half of the zone.

THWACK!

She caught everyone off guard as she made solid contact and the ball started carrying to right center field. There was no chance to rob this one as the ball landed eight rows deep in the seats for Fowl’s second homer of the game and fourth on the season. All three runs were unearned thanks to Jumps’ error and Cooper couldn’t do anything but shake her head at the familiar tale of their season being told one more time. (5 – 4 Sand Cats lead) Brown then flew out to Elyve on two pitches to end the inning as the Hot Corners needed to rally back.

== 6th Inning ==

Sportswood started the inning with a two pitch groundout to Draper for the first out of the inning. deGrande then hit a hard grounder between first and second base on the third pitch of his at-bat. Draper dove to his left to try and stop it but the ball bounced off his glove and deGrande hustled down the line for an infield single which made him a perfect three for three off of Arches. Bashe unfortunately couldn’t continue the momentum as he hit the fourth pitch to Draper who threw to Duffers for the first out before the Duffers relayed it to Bentley to complete the double play.

Bentley started the inning with a four pitch flyout to Elyve in left center field for the first out. Draper then hit a two pitch single back up the middle to put a runner on with one out. May then hit the second pitch on the ground to Homes who made the throw to second for the out, but Jumps’ relay throw was too late to get May out. Axelson then lined the second pitch softly to Bashe for the final out of the inning.

== 7th Inning ==

Buck replaced the tired Arches with righty Jemma Yago (0 – 0, 4.50 ERA, 1.67 WHIP in 2 APP) at the start of the seventh inning as Arches delivered a solid start that was good enough for the win if the bullpen could hold the lead. James started the inning with a three pitch popup to Duffers in shallow left center field for the first out. Berko then lined the second pitch of his fourth at-bat softly to Duffers for the second out. Yago kept the momentum on her side by getting Elyve to popup to shallow center after two pitches as Draper ranged over to make the catch for the final out of a three up, three down inning.

Duffers started the inning against the tiring Cooper with a single back up the middle after five pitches. Sampson then hit the second pitch out to left center field, but the ball hung up for James to run over and make the catch for the first out. Steak then took a hard hack at the first pitch he saw, but it ended up being a glancing blow as the ball was hit super softly up the third base line. Bashe hustled in to field it and fired to first, but he had no chance to get Steak as the swinging bunt turned into an infield single.

This would end Cooper’s day as the Hot Corners’ manager turned to rookie righty Amazo Haze (0 – 0, 3.18 ERA, 1.41 WHIP in 8 APP) who had appeared in every game so far this season. He was in a tough spot as runners were first and second with only one out. This didn’t faze Haze in the slightest as he got Fowl to ground the third pitch to Bashe hard. Bashe fielded the hop and fired to Jumps for the first out before Jumps’ fired to Sportswood to record the final out of the inning on the around the horn double play.

== 8th Inning ==

Jumps came up to lead off against Yago but only managed a weak fly ball to Sampson in center field after three pitches for the first out. Belter then collected his first hit of the game with a single to right on Yago’s first pitch to him. Homes then went aggressively after the first pitch she saw but it was grounded right to Duffers who flipped to Draper for the first out before the ball was fired to Bentley to complete the double play to end the inning.

Brown collected her second hit of the day when she led off the inning with a three pitch single into left center field. She was then picked off before the fifth pitch to Bentley when she got too aggressive on the basepaths. Bentley then went down swinging on that fifth pitch when he chased a high and outside 4SFB from Haze for the second out. Draper kept the inning alive when he smoked the first pitch into left field, but May failed to continue it as the rookie grounded the second pitch to Homes for the final out of the inning.

== 9th Inning ==

With a save situation on tap, Buck went to his closer to lock it down as Ice Vainer (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.00 WHIP, 2 SV in 2 APP) relieved Yago who recorded a solid hold. Sportswood put up a good battle and was rewarded with a base hit to left field after eight pitches. It was the first hit given up Vainer to this point in the season so it would be a good test to see how he performed with a runner on base. Backup outfielder Seymour Socks, drafted from the Grapplers, pinch ran for the slow Sportswood as he represented the tying run. deGrande looked to keep his perfect day at the plate going, but settled for a six pitch grounder between first and second. Draper’s momentum was carrying him to first so he flipped the ball to Bentley for a sure first out as Socks slid into second base safely. Bashe was the next batter, and Socks decided to be aggressive as he broke for third base on the second pitch to Bashe. May saw the runner going and hopped up quickly and delivered a sharp throw to Fowl’s waiting glove in front of the bag. Socks slid in a moment later as the umpire called him out as May fist pumped at his first career thrown out runner in the Super Mega League. Three pitches later, Bashe was frozen on a low and away Slider that caught the corner for the final out of the game.

== Game Summary ==

Sand Cats 5 – Hot Corners 4

WP: Arches (3 – 0) LP: Cooper (0 – 3) SV: Vainer (3) POTG: Fowl (2 – 4, 2 HR, 5 RBI, 2 R)

== Following the Game ==

Arches started becoming concerned about his arm’s durability after throwing so many pitches so far in the season. He decided to start holding back as he didn’t want to suffer a career ending arm injury just yet. (-6 Velocity)  
With the home stand concluded the team, packed up and headed off to Apple Field in Calgary to take on the division rival Sirloins.

== Two Days Later (Game 10 @ Sirloins) ==

It was a big day for the Sand Cats’ starter as rookie righty Landyn Daugherty was making his Super Mega League Debut against arguably one of the most powerful lineups in the league, the Sirloins. Not only was that a test by itself, he was also facing an even bigger test with Sirloins’ ace southpaw Manny Kays (0 – 1 7.45 ERA, 1.97 WHIP) who normally had some of the best numbers for pitchers but was in the middle of a slumping year. Park was coming back into the lineup at shortstop for Draper as Duffers moved back over to his natural position of second base.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Daugherty made a statement early on as he recorded his first career strikeout in the Super Mega League when he set down the Sirloins’ franchise RF Hammer Longballo swinging with a high and inside 4SFB. He then topped that by escaping a bases loaded jam later in the inning by forcing an unassisted groundout to Bentley off the bat of SS Madoka Hayata.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Longballo would get his revenge the next time up though as he got an up and in 1 – 1 Changeup from Daugherty.

THWACK!

The ball went screaming out into the right field seats as Longballo and CF Damien Rush, doubled off the RCF wall earlier in the inning, scored to give the Sirloins the lead. (2 – 0) Two batters later, 2B Lloyd Cook was looking for an outside fastball and got one on a 1 – 0 count low and away.

THWACK!

That ball carried out over the left center field wall and the Sand Cats’ bullpen as Cook circled the bases with his third homer of the season as the lead grew to three runs. (3 – 0)

== Top of the 7th ==

It wouldn’t be until the seventh when the Sand Cats responded to the opening salvos. To this point in the game the team only had one hit, which was a single by Brown in the first inning of the game. She added her second hit with a leadoff triple into the left center gap as she waited to come in to score. Two batters later, Fowl grounded between first and second base as both fielders dove for it and Cook came up with the ball. He had no play at home, so he threw to Kays covering first base for the out as the lead shrunk to just two. (3 – 1)

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Daugherty was looking to get the team back up only down two runs, and had gotten the first two outs rather easily. But he gave up a two out walk to Longballo, and then left a 2 – 0 Slider in the zone for LF Filet Jones.

THWACK!

The breaking ball didn’t quite get to the corner like he’d planned and Jones sent it screaming into the right center field stands for his fifth homer of the season as the lead grew to four runs. (5 – 1) This would end Daugherty’s day as Yago (0 – 0, 3.38 ERA, 1.38 WHIP) relieved him and walked Cook on five pitches. Cook then stole second base before Hayata singled to center field. Sampson was charging in and fielded the ball with a scoop before transferring it in one motion to his throwing hand and fired a dart to home plate. May caught it and swipe tagged Cook sliding into the plate as the umpire called him out to end the inning.  
Kays would end up going the distance as he surrendered only the one run and four total hits to record a win for the Sirloins.

== Game Summary =

Sirloins 5 – Sand Cats 1

WP: Kays (1 – 1) LP: Daugherty (0 – 1) POTG: Kays (W, CG, 4 H, 1 ER, 3 K)

== Following the Game ==

Fowl went out to a bar to get her frustrations out and ended up winning an arm wrestling competition being held that night. (+4 ARM) Duffers was caught on the locker room camera injecting steroids into his arms as he showed up the next day with a suspicious amount of new muscle mass. (+10 Power)  
This factor along with his horrendous .185 batting average and bad attitude led to Buck releasing him from the team for twenty four year old rookie 2B/SS Glover Trevino. Trevino was a decent hitter but suffered from poor fielding from time to time but Buck was growing tired of Duffers’ me first and money hungry attitude and the steroids incident was the final nail in his coffin. He didn’t stop there though and also released the struggling OF Gia Axelson who was only batting .182 on the season. Not only were there five outfielders on the team, Buck wasn’t seeing the results he saw from the others and decided to bring in rookie backup 3B/1B Moises Livingston. Livingston was a good hitter but lacked speed or any real fielding ability which hindered his ability to play in many games back in college. The twenty year old was a perfect fit though for the DH role as this would allow Bentley and Fowl to both remain in the field with their good defensive abilities. 

Both roster moves saved the club $2.8 Million which allowed Buck to purchase two training opportunities. May underwent a rigorous Plyometrics workout to improve upon his running ability, (+5 Speed) while Sampson started a Vegan diet under the trainer’s supervision to sure up his movement in the field. (+1 Speed, +1 Fielding)

The team then departed for Big Sky ballpark to take on the Moonstars for the final time this season.

== Two Days Later (Game 11 @ Moonstars) ==

It was do or die time for Beebee Takabasei (0 – 2, 18.00 ERA, 2.78 WHIP) as she had been put on notice by management to either step it up or to be prepared for release papers to be handed to her within the next week. She drew the Moonstars fourth starter lefty Durn Wonderfloss (0 – 1, 5.59 ERA, 1.34 WHIP) who was also having a down year, but not quite as down as Takabasei who’d given up nine runs in both of her starts this year. Knox reentered the lineup for the tired May at catcher, Fowl moved to first for the slumping Bentley as Kawaguchi got the nod at third base. Both newly signed rookies, Livingston and Trevino, were in the starting lineup at DH and 2B respectively.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Moonstars’ offense got started early as the bases were loaded up with one out for LF Gustav Gustavson who singled back up the middle scoring 1B Rusty Bustum who doubled earlier in the inning. (1 – 0 Moonstars lead) RF Lacky Luster then cleared the bases with a double into the left center gap as the lead swelled to four. (4 – 0) Takabasei loaded the bases up a second time, but managed to escape it the second time around. 

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Takabasei got the first two outs in the next inning, but left a Changeup over the lower middle portion of the zone for 3B Herbert Hackman.

THWACK!

The ball got out of the park in a hurry over the right center field fence as Hackman circled the bases with his fourth homer of the season. (5 – 0) 

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

With two outs in the third, the Moonstars added another run when DH Clubber Buff singled back up the middle to score 2B Pepe Vinicio from second base after singling earlier. (6 – 0)

== Top of the 5th ==

The Sand Cats had a brief bright spot as rookie 2B Glover Trevino tripled into the right center gap with two outs in the inning for his first career hit. Steak failed to score him though as he grounded out to SS Nance Tools to end the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

The Sand Cats finally got on the scoreboard as the rookie switch hitting DH Moises Livingston singled to right field with one out in the inning for his first career hit to load up the bases. Brown singled to center to score Kawaguchi from third and Knox from second to make it a four run game. (6 – 2) Fowl then flew out to right field and Luster gunned Brown out at second trying to tag up from first to end the inning. 

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Tools came up to the plate in the bottom half to lead off the inning against Takabasei. She worked the count to 3 – 1 and got a low and away Changeup that didn’t quite reach the corner.

THWACK!

The ball soared over the center field fence for Tools’ second homer of the season as the rookie made it a five run game again. (7 – 2) This would end Takabasei’s day as Maverick McMann (0 – 0, 1.23 ERA, 1.09 WHIP, 1 SV in 3 APP) came on in relief to escape the inning. Buff would exit the game as he grounded out to first and pulled a hamstring running to first base. He was replaced by backup OF Clyde Oliver.

== Top of the 7th ==

Righty reliever Taylor McWhales (1 – 0, 12.96 ERA, 2.16 WHIP in 9 APP) relieved Wonderfloss at the start of the inning as the starter had secured a solid quality start for his team.

== Top of the 8th ==

Park led off the inning with a solid double to the left center gap before advancing to third on Livingston’s groundout to Vinicio at second base. Brown then hit a sacrifice fly to left as Park walked in from third to make it a four run game again. (7 – 3) The next batter was Fowl and she was waiting for a low pitch and was rewarded with a 0 – 1 4SFB in the middle lower part of the zone.

THWACK!

The ball soared out over the high left field wall for Fowl’s fifth homer of the season as the lead shrunk to three. (7 – 4) That was all from McWhales as southpaw closer Lil Bupton (0 – 0, 2.53 ERA, 1.03 WHIP, 3 SV in 7 APP) came in to record the final out with a popup to Vinicio at second base.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

McMann came unraveled in the bottom half as Bustum singled to center field followed by Tools doing the same. Oliver singled to right field to load up the bases in his first at-bat of the game as Hackman came up to do some damage. He drove in two with a solid double off the top of the high left field wall as the lead grew back up to five. (9 – 4)

McMann was then pulled for lefty Gasser Morris (0 – 0, 3.52 ERA, 1.14 WHIP, 1 SV in 3 APP) but Gustavson fought through the Specialist’s pitches and doubled to the right center gap as both Oliver and Hackman scored to increase the lead to seven. (11 – 4) Morris would retire the next three batters in a row to end the inning.

Bupton would close things down in the ninth without issue to earn his fourth save of the season as the Moonstars took care of business.

== Game Summary ==

WP: Wonderfloss (1 – 1) LP: Takabasei (0 – 3) SV: Bupton (4) POTG: Hackman (4 – 5, HR, 2B, 3 RBI, 3 R)

== Following the Game ==

Fowl’s throwing shoulder started hurting more than normal so she decided to start lightening up on her throws to first base from third. (-5 ARM) Kawaguchi also got a Weightlifting session in with the trainer as she looked to increase her power threat at the plate. (+5 Power)  
The team then packed up and headed to El Viejo stadium in Alberta to take on the Sawteeth for the second time this season.

== Two Days Later (Game 12 @ 4 – 7 Sawteeth) ==

It was an evening game for the two clubs as the Sand Cats looked to get revenge for their earlier season loss to the Sawteeth. Since that game the Sawteeth were in a nose dive as their record was 4 – 7 and they were in last place in the division. Rookie Trey Mondo (1 – 1, 3.75 ERA, 1.58 WHIP) was going up against newly signed rookie Marcus Davila. Rookie Samir May was subbed into LF for the slumping Steak, and Bentley was in at DH for Livingston as Fowl and Kawaguchi stayed in the lineup at 1B and 3B respectively.

== 1st Inning ==

Knox started the game against Davila with a four pitch swinging strikeout when he was early on the up and in Changeup. This marked Davila’s first career strikeout in the Super Mega League. Fowl then grounded out to second base after four pitches for the second out. Brown kept the inning alive by drawing a five pitch walk to put herself on for Bentley. She took off on the first pitch to Bentley and slid into second well before the catcher’s throw for her fourth stolen base of the season. Bentley then single to pitches later back up the middle as Brown came in to score and give the Sand Cats an early lead. (1 – 0) May then lined out softly to the third baseman for the final out of the inning.

Lefty batting 3B Kira Nutmeg led off the bottom half of the inning with a hard liner to Park at shortstop on the inning’s first pitch. Switch hitting CF Slash Trips was up next and he singled to center field after two pitches. Two pitches into RF Les Bronco’s at-bat Trips took off for second base and was just ahead of Knox’s throw for the stolen base. Three pitches later the left handed hitting Bronco popped out to Trevino for the second out. 1B Junior Young Jr. popped the fourth pitch behind the plate in foul territory for the final out of the inning.

== 2nd Inning ==

Sampson led off the inning with a two pitch groundout to the second baseman for the first out. Park then smoked the third pitch towards shortstop, the ball looked to be rising still but a leap by the shortstop snagged it for the second out. Kawaguchi then lined out to Bronco after three pitches to end the three up, three down inning for Davila.

Lefty hitting C Pex Flext was the leadoff batter for the Sawteeth and he worked a 2 – 2 count off Mondo before the sixth pitch 4SFB didn’t quite reach the high inside corner. 

THWACK!

The ball soared over the center field fence and smacked off the batter’s eye as Flext tied the game up with his fourth homer of the season. (1 – 1) That brought up switch hitting DH Johnny Bags who went after the first pitch and ended up with a flyout to May in the left center gap for the first out. SS Jon Ronero was up next and singled to right field on one pitch to put a runner on with one down. Lefty LF Mattie Batts was up next and flew out to Brown after four pitches for the second out. Lefty 2B DP Turner was up in the clutch spot and the veteran delivered a double to the left center gap on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Ronero came in to score from first to give the Sawteeth their first lead of the game. (2 – 1) Nutmeg then hit the fourth pitch of the at-bat on the ground to Park. Turner got overaggressive and was caught in a rundown between third and second before being tagged out by Kawaguchi to end the inning.

== 3rd Inning ==

Trevino led off the inning for the Sand Cats with a five pitch groundout to Young Jr. unassisted for the first out. Knox then singled to center on the first pitch of his at-bat to record his first hit of the game. Fowl followed him with a three pitch flyout to left center field as Batts ranged over to make the catch for the second out. Brown then dribbled the third pitch back to Davila for the final out of the inning.

Trips was the leadoff batter for the Sawteeth in the fourth, and he ended up flying out to May for the first out after three pitches. Bronco then flew out as well but his went to Sampson after three pitches to make it two outs in the inning. Young Jr. kept the inning alive for the Sawteeth with a five pitch single to right center field. Flext tried to hit another homer for his club, but the ball died in left center field as May made the catch for the final out of the inning after another three pitches.

== 4th Inning ==

Bentley started the inning for the Sand Cats with a single to right on the first pitch of the inning. May then followed him with a single back up the middle for his first career hit in the Super Mega League. Sampson hit a liner into center on the third pitch of his at-bat but the ball went right to Trips for the first out. Park then smoked a grounder through the middle for the third hit of the inning. Bentley held up at third as he didn’t run well to load up the bases for Kawaguchi. The rookie delivered a first pitch fly ball to deep center which was enough to score Bentley from third as the game was all tied up again. (2 – 2) It would take a clutch two out hit from Trevino to break the tie, and the rookie delivered a soft single to left on the first pitch he saw. May scored easily from second as the Sand Cats recaptured the lead on Trevino’s first career RBI in the league. (3 – 2) Knox looked to continue the momentum, but ended up grounding out to Nutmeg after four pitches.

Bags was up first for the Sawteeth and he was a victim of a flyout to May after two pitches as Mondo recorded the first out of the inning. Ronero then struck out looking when he checked his swing on a low and away Cutter that caught the corner for the second out. Batts then rattled off a double to the right center gap to put a runner in scoring position for Turner. He looked to deliver another clutch hit, but ended up grounding out Fowl unassisted for the final out after three pitches.

== 5th Inning ==

Fowl started the inning for the Sand Cats with a flyout to Trips on the first pitch of the inning. Brown followed up with a five pitch groundout to Turner for the second out. Bentley capped the inning with a two pitch flyout to Trips in shallow center for the final out of the three up, three down inning.

Nutmeg started off the Sawteeth fifth with a flyout to May after three pitches. Trips then delivered another flyout this time to Sampson after five pitches. Bronco then struck out swinging after three pitches on a down and in Changeup to end the three up, three down inning.

== 6th Inning ==

May started the inning for the Sand Cats with a single back up the middle after two pitches. Sampson then hit a soft grounder to third on the fifth pitch of his at-bat. Nutmeg had no play on May so she fired the ball to first for the first out as May was in scoring position. Park then came up and hit a deep fly ball to center field after three pitches. Trips ranged back and made the catch, but May was able to tag up to third base putting him only ninety feet away from scoring. Kawaguchi was able to cash in a clutch base hit to center after three pitches as May walked in to give the Sand Cats a two run lead. (4 – 2) Trevino then ended the inning when he struck out swinging after three pitches having chased an inside fastball.

Young Jr. led off the inning for the Sawteeth with a first pitch groundout to Trevino. Flext then popped out to Fowl in shallow right on the next pitch as there were quickly two down in the inning. Bags spoiled the three pitches, three outs inning when he smoked the first pitch he was saw into the left center field gap for a two out double. Ronero looked to capitalize in the clutch situation, but he failed to do so when he hit the first pitch high into the air in shallow left field. Kawaguchi backed up slightly and made the catch for the final out as Mondo escaped the inning without damage.

== 7th Inning ==

Knox led off the inning with a groundout to Turner on the first pitch Davila threw. Fowl then hit a hard liner to second base on her second pitch, but Turner was right there to snare it for the second out. Brown then dribbled the second pitch she saw back to the mound which Davila took care of for the final out of the three up, three down inning.

Batts started the inning for the Sawteeth with a grounder back up the middle for a base hit on the first pitch. Mondo bounced back with a six pitch strikeout looking against Turner when a low and inside 4SFB caught the corner for the first out. Nutmeg was up next and hit a fly ball to right center field on the second pitch she saw. Sampson ran over to the ball and made the catch easily for the second out. Trips kept the inning alive with a two pitch grounder up the middle to put two on for Bronco. The rookie outfielder delivered a clutch single back up the middle as Batts scored from second base to make it a one run game. (4 – 3)  
This would spell the end of Mondo’s day as Buck turned to Yago (0 – 0, 2.89 ERA, 1.39 WHIP in 4 APP) to try and hold the lead. Young Jr. delivered a clutch single back up the middle on the fourth pitch as Trips came in to score from second base as the game was tied up once again. (4 – 4) Despite blowing the save, Yago bounced back to retire Flext as he flew out to Sampson in center field on the third pitch to end the inning.

== 8th Inning ==

Bentley started the inning against the tiring Davila with a single into right field on the third pitch. Davila bounced back to retire May on the first pitch when he flew out to Batts in left field. This would end his day though as closer Maximo Primo (0 – 1, 11.25 ERA, 2.50 WHIP, 2 SV in 5 APP) came in to try and hold the game tied. He got Sampson to fly out to right field after five pitches for the second out, but Park smoked the first pitch into the left field corner for a double as Bentley held up at third base due to his speed. All the pressure was on Kawaguchi as she was batting with two outs and two runners in scoring position. She wilted under the strain of the pressure as she grounded out to Nutmeg after three pitches to end the inning.

Bags started the inning with a six pitch battle that ended with a popup to Knox in foul territory behind the plate for the first out. Ronero then popped out to Trevino in shallow right field after four pitches for the second out. Batts then grounded out to Park after three pitches to end the three up, three down inning for Yago as the game remained tied to the ninth.

== 9th Inning ==

Trevino was the first man up for the Sand Cats in the last inning of regulation but he grounded out to Ronero after two pitches. Knox followed up with a groundout of his own to Nutmeg after four pitches for the second out. Fowl kept the inning alive as she smoked a double to the right field corner on the first pitch she saw. Primo then intentionally walked Brown as she was dangerous in these types of situations. The Sawteeth manager then went to the bullpen as righty Brick Towers (0 – 2, 2.70 ERA, 1.50 WHIP in 8 APP) came in to try and hold the lead. Bentley was aggressive and smoked the first pitch on the ground up the middle for a base hit. Fowl took off with the pitch and hustled home to give the Sand Cats a one run lead. (5 – 4) May then struck out swinging four pitches later when he chased a high Slider out of the strikezone to end the inning.

With a save situation on tap Buck went to the bullpen and brought in Vainer (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.33 WHIP, 3 SV in 3 APP) to lock it down. Turner was retired on a first pitch groundout to Park for the first out. Nutmeg was then retired on a one pitch fly out to Brown for the second out. Trips was then set down after a three pitch groundout to Kawaguchi to end the three up, three down inning and the game.

== Game Summary ==

Sand Cats 5 – Sawteeth 4

WP: Yago (1 – 0) LP: Primo (0 – 2) SV: Vainer (4) POTG: Bentley (4 – 5, 2 RBI, R)

== Following the Game ==

The team was remaining in town for a game tomorrow night against the Sawteeth as Buck was going over the standings as the team reached the end of the season’s third quarter. The team was sitting at 6 – 6 in second place one and a half games back of the division leading Blowfish who were 8 – 5. Looking at the other division in their conference, the Beast Division, there were three teams sitting at nine wins or more. (Herbisaurs and Wild Pigs had 9, Moose had 10)  
This severely cut down on the team’s playoff odds as they had only one path given their negative run differential throughout the season. The team needed to win all four of their remaining games while the Blowfish would need to lose at least two of their last three games in order for the Sand Cats to make the playoffs.

‘That’s a tall order even for some of the better teams in the league. I think we can do it, but we’re gonna need a little help.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap on this chapter as the team splits their next four games to hang around in the division race but that becomes their only chance of making the playoffs. Can they go on a run and shock everyone with a playoff berth, or will they collapse and be forced to wonder what could’ve been? Tune in next time to find out, until then this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


	5. Last Chance to Dance (Year 1 Ends!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of the Sand Cats Franchise here on the site. Last time the team split their four games in the season’s third quarter to hang around in the division race at 6 – 6 in second place. Unfortunately, their inability to string wins together has cut down their paths to the postseason to just one and that’s winning the division from the 8 – 5 Blowfish. The team will need to win all four of their remaining games and have the Blowfish lose at least two of their last three in order to do so without having it go to a run differential tiebreaker. Will the team run the table and surprise everyone, or will they fall just short? Enough dawdling, let’s jump into this shit!

== The Following Day (Game 13 @ 4 – 8 Sawteeth) ==

Another night game at El Viejo stadium greeted the Sand Cats as they looked to keep their postseason dreams alive against the struggling Sawteeth in the club’s final road game of the season. Aces were set to duel as Kerwin Arches (3 – 0, 4.05 ERA, 1.35 WHIP) looked to keep the Sand Cats in the win column against rookie southpaw Fabio Fabulo (1 – 1, 2.93 ERA, 1.30 WHIP) who was having a great year despite his team’s struggles. May moved in from LF to C to rest Knox as Steak reentered the lineup in CF for the slumping Sampson. Tantrum was rewarded with the start in LF as Livingston was inserted back in the lineup as the DH forcing Kawaguchi out as Fowl moved to 3B and Bentley went to 1B. 

== 1st Inning ==

Trevino started the evening against Fabulo with a four pitch strikeout as the rookie pitcher blew an up and away 2SFB by him. Steak then grounded out to the shortstop after three pitches for the second out, and Brown flew out to the center fielder after one pitch to complete the three up, three down inning.  
CF Slash Trips was up first and the franchise face of the Sawteeth hit a hard shot between third base and shortstop on the first pitch. Fowl dove to her left and stopped it before getting up and quickly firing the ball to Bentley to retire the speedy Trips by half a step for the first out. RF Lester Bronco singled into left center field after a six pitch battle for the first hit of the game for either club. SS Jon Ronero then went down swinging after another six pitch battle when he missed the low and away 4SFB. 1B Junior Young Jr. kept the inning alive with a hard single off the RF wall as Bronco advanced to third on the hit. DH Johnny Bags was up in the clutch situation, but he failed to come through as he flew out to Steak in center field after two pitches to end the inning.

== 2nd Inning ==

Bentley was the leadoff batter in the inning and he battled Fabulo for six pitches before popping out to the second baseman in foul territory behind first base for the first out. Fowl then recorded the Sand Cats first hit of the game with a three pitch single back up the middle. That brought the rookie Livingston to the plate. He took the first pitch for a strike before he got one right down the middle and he didn’t miss it as the ball was smoked into the right field corner. Fowl got a good jump on the hit and came all the way around to score from first base as Livingston was at second safely with a double and his first career RBI in the Super Mega League. (1 – 0 Sand Cats lead) Park then hit a blooper over the left side of the infield after a five pitch battle. Livingston read the ball and took off almost immediately as he slid into home plate ahead of the left fielder’s throw as Park was safely on first with a single. (2 – 0)

May then hit the second pitch he saw on the ground to shortstop, Ronero dove for it but the ball bounced away as everyone was safe on the infield single. Tantrum flew out to Trips in right center on the next pitch as that put Trevino in a clutch two out scenario. He failed to deliver as he flew out to Trips in left center field after three pitches to record the final out.

LF Mattie Batts led off for the Sawteeth with a one pitch flyout to Tantrum for the first out of the inning. 3B Kira Nutmeg walked up next and looked to get her club back in the game. She got a Curveball breaking low and inside on the first pitch and she absolutely unloaded on it.

THWACK!

The ball carried out over the right center field fence for her second homer of the season as the lead was cut down to just one run. (2 – 1) C Junior Young Sr. was the next batter and he grounded the third pitch of the at-bat hard between first and second. Trevino read it and dove quickly as he secured the ball in his glove before throwing from his knees to Bentley for the second out of the inning. 2B Sammie Shigetani was getting her first start against the Sand Cats on the year; and the rookie left-handed batter hit a grounder back up the middle for a base hit after four pitches to keep the inning alive. Trips then blooped a ball just over Park’s leaping glove into left field after three pitches for a base hit to put two on with two outs. The second pitch to Bronco got by May and allowed both runners to advance to third and second base as the pressure increased for the rookie batter. Four pitches later he delivered a clutch double over Steak’s head in center field as both runners scored to give the Sawteeth their first lead of the game. (3 – 2) Ronero then grounded the first pitch between first and second base as Trevino made another diving stop for the final out of the inning.

== 3rd Inning ==

Steak led off the inning for the Sand Cats by becoming Fabulo’s second strikeout victim when he went down swinging on a high 4SFB out of the zone on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Brown hit a hard liner to third base on the second pitch, but Nutmeg made a great leaping catch to record the inning’s second out and rob Brown of a sure hit. Bentley was the third batter of the inning and he took the first pitch for a strike before receiving a low and inside Slider that didn’t quite reach the corner.

THWACK!

The ball carried out over the center field wall as Bentley circled the bases with his first homer of the season and as a member of the Sand Cats organization. (3 – 3 tie) Fowl was then retired two pitches later with a flyout to Trips in center field to end the inning.

Young Jr. was leading off for the Sawteeth as he grounded out to Trevino after a five pitch at-bat. Bags came up next and he decided to be aggressive and got a low and inside slider on the first pitch which was in his happy zone.

THWACK!

The ball carried out over the right center field fence for Bags’ second homer of the season as the Sawteeth recaptured the lead. (4 – 3) Batts came up next and grounded the second pitch to Park for the second out. Nutmeg kept the inning alive with a three pitch double to the left center gap as she was in scoring position for Young Sr., the veteran catcher failed to deliver as he grounded out to Trevino after six pitches to end the inning.

== 4th Inning ==

Livingston started the inning with a three pitch single to right center field as the Sand Cats looked to get the lead back. Park then flew out to Trips in right center field after two pitches for the first out. May had the momentum going again with a single to left field on the first pitch as Livingston advanced to third on the play. It looked like a good scoring opportunity for Tantrum who smoked a liner towards first base on the third pitch that was right at Young Jr. who caught it and sprinted to the bag to double off May and end the threat.

Shigetani led off for the Sawteeth with a seven pitch groundout to Fowl for the first out. Trips then smoked a double to left center field on the first pitch to put him in scoring position for the middle of the lineup. Bronco smoked a hard shot to shortstop on the fourth pitch that was right at Park for the second out as Trips was stuck on second base. Ronero then went down swinging to end the inning when he was early on an up and away curveball on the fourth pitch of the at-bat.

== 5th Inning ==

Trevino was leading off for the Sand Cats in the fifth inning as the rookie delivered a leadoff double to the right field corner on the second pitch from Fabulo. Steak failed to score him as he popped out to Ronero after two pitches for the first out, but Brown delivered a double of her own to left center field on the second pitch of her at-bat as Trevino scoring tied the game up again. (4 – 4) It looked as though the Sand Cats were going to grab the lead as Bentley smoked the first pitch to right field for a double, but Brown tripped coming around third and was caught in a rundown for the second out. Fowl then failed to drive him in as she grounded out to Ronero after three pitches for the final out.

Young Jr. led off the inning with a two pitch single back up the middle as the Sawteeth looked to break the tie game. Bags looked for his second homer of the game, but ended up flying out to Brown after six pitches when the ball didn’t have enough carry. Batts then hit a fly ball to center field after a six pitch at-bat as well. It looked routine so Young Jr. started heading back to first base, seeing this Steak allowed the ball to drop in center and threw it to second base to force the young player out as he looked ashamed at his baserunning gaff. Nutmeg then flew out to Tantrum for the inning’s final out after five pitches.

== 6th Inning ==

Livingston put the pressure right back on Fabulo with a first pitch double to the right center gap. Park then singled to left field on the next pitch, but Livingston held up at third as he was about as fast as a tortoise on a good day. With runners on the corners and no outs, the pressure was on May. The rookie catcher delivered with a first pitch single back up the middle as Livingston trotted in from third to give the Sand Cats the lead again. (5 – 4) Tantrum then hit a hard liner to shortstop on the second pitch as Ronero leaped and had the ball tip off his glove behind him at the edge of the outfield grass. His athletic play was enough to stop the ball’s momentum and held Park at third as the bases were now loaded with still no outs in the inning.

The maxed out pressure got to Fabulo as he served up a meatball to Trevino who smoked the third pitch of his at-bat into the right center gap as Park and May both scored to increase the lead to three runs. (7 – 4) This would spell the end of Fabulo’s day as righty Libby Doe (0 – 1, 8.38 ERA, 2.38 WHIP in 7 APP) entered in relief to try and stop the bleeding. She got Steak to pop out to Nutmeg in foul territory for the first out on only two pitches. Brown hit a ball out to left on the third pitch that was deep enough to allow Tantrum to tag from third base and score to make it a four run game. (8 – 4) Doe then got Bentley to hit a hard grounder to shortstop that was cut off by a diving to his left Ronero for the final out of the inning.

Young Sr. started the inning for the Sawteeth with a four pitch grounder to Bentley who handled it himself for the first out. Shigetani then grounded out to Park on one pitch for the second out before Trips flew out to Steak on the first pitch to end the three up, three down inning.

== 7th Inning ==

Doe retired Fowl on one pitch for the first out of the inning when she grounded to Young Jr. unassisted. Livingston was then retired on five pitches when he grounded out to Ronero. Park then smoked a hard liner right at Ronero on the next pitch to end the quick three up, three down inning.   
Having surpassed eighty pitches, Buck made a move to the bullpen and brought in lefty specialist Gasser Morris (0 – 0, 3.12 ERA, 1.15 WHIP, 1 SV in 4 APP) to relieve the tired Arches. Bronco was retired on a popup to Morris on three pitches for the first out. Ronero then grounded back to Morris on the next pitch for an easy second out. Things were cruising along until Young Jr. got an up and inside 4SFB on the second pitch of his at-bat.

THWACK!

The ball was long gone as it carried over the right center field fence for his third homer of the season as the lead shrunk down to three. (8 – 5) Bags then popped out to May behind the plate after two pitches to end the inning.

== 8th Inning ==

May flew out to Batts in left field after a five pitch at-bat to start the inning for the Sand Cats. Tantrum then grounded out to Young Jr. unassisted for the second out after three pitches. Trevino then lined a ball back at the mound on the fourth pitch, but Doe was ready for it and recorded the final out of the quick three up, three down inning. 

Batts started the inning against Morris with a five pitch grounder back to the mound for and easy first out. Nutmeg then singled back up the middle on the next pitch to put a runner on base. Young Sr. failed to keep the momentum rolling though as he grounded the fifth pitch to Trevino who flipped to Park at second for the first out on the play before he fired it to Bentley to complete the double play.

== 9th Inning ==

Steak started the inning for the Sand Cats with a hard liner right at Ronero after two pitches for the first out. On the next pitch, Brown hit an infield single back up the middle as it bounced off Doe’s glove and nobody could corral it in time to retire her. This became a moot point as she was thrown out trying to steal second on the first pitch to Bentley when they guessed right with a pitch out. Bentley would single on the next pitch after that to extend the inning as the Sawteeth manager had to relive the tired Doe. Coming in to pitch was the loser of the day’s previous game closer Maximo Primo (0 – 2, 10.13 ERA, 2.44 WHIP, 2 SV in 6 APP). With Bentley on first, Buck subbed in Kawaguchi as a pinch runner to get more speed on the base paths. This ended up not mattering as Fowl grounded out to Primo on the first pitch to end the inning.

Kawaguchi would take over third base duties as Fowl moved over to first base for the subbed out Bentley. Buck also stuck with Morris who was in a groove to try and rest his closer a little bit more. Shigetani grounded the first pitch between first and second base as Fowl came over to backhand it before flipping it to Morris covering the bag for the first out. Trips then battled for six pitches and hit a grounder between first and second that bounced off Fowl’s diving glove for an infield single. Bronco was retired on the next pitch as he flew out to Steak in left center field for the second out. Ronero stood in as the last chance for the Sawteeth, but he went down swinging on a low and away Cutter after a seven pitch battle to end the game. Step one for the Sand Cats’ playoff hopes was completed.

== Game Summary ==

Sand Cats 8 – Sawteeth 5

WP: Arches (4 – 0, perfect record) LP: Fabulo (1 – 2) SV: Morris (2) POTG: Nutmeg (3 – 4, HR, 2B, RBI, R)

== Following the Game ==

Morris discovered he was sloppier than usual with his pitches during the game which led to Young Jr.’s homerun. (-1 Junk, -2 Accuracy) May felt a little stiffer than normal following his two starts in LF and at C but also had some suspicious muscle growth. (-1 FLD, +2 Power)   
Kawaguchi also got some fielding practice in following the game as she wanted to have a chance to be a starter in one of the last three regular season games, or come opening day next year. (+4 Fielding)

The team then piled on the bus to head back home as the final three games were all back in Koreatown against division rivals.

== Two Days Later (Game 14 vs. 9 – 5 Blowfish) ==

The team’s first match-up at home would be the one to decide their playoffs’ fate a win would keep them alive but a loss would slam the door closed in their faces. The division leading Blowfish were looking to eliminate one more competitor for the division crown and would send third pitcher Bartholomew Draculo (2 – 1, 3.72 ERA, 1.29 WHIP) to the mound having already defeated the Sand Cats earlier in the year (Game 7). The Sand Cats countered with rookie Landyn Daugherty (0 – 1, 6.75 ERA, 1.65 WHIP) who was still looking for his first win as a member of the league. Sampson reentered the lineup in CF for the slumping Steak as Knox also reentered at C. May moved back to LF as he was a better hitter than Tantrum. 

== Bottom of the 1st ==

After a scoreless top half of the inning, the Sand Cats drew first blood in the bottom half. Livingston delivered a clutch two out infield single off the second baseman’s diving glove as May scored from third having doubled earlier in the inning. (1 – 0)

== Top of the 2nd ==

The Blowfish would answer right back in the next inning as CF Nirub Oowanga delivered a two out bloop single into left field as SS Elvis Stanley scored from second base having singled earlier in the inning. (1 – 1)

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Sand Cats would surge ahead in the third as three straight singles to start the inning resulted in Bentley driving in May. (2 – 1)

== Top of the 5th ==

Things would explode in the fifth inning for the Blowfish as Oowanga delivered his second hit of the game with a base hit up the middle. He then stole second on the first pitch to the next batter to put himself in scoring position. 2B Shayanne Hill singled up the middle, but Oowanga held at third on a strong throw from Sampson. RF Rod Forth grounded a ball back to the mound as Daugherty looked Oowanga back before spinning to second and retiring Hill for the first out. Forth got a good lead and took off on the first pitch to second base where he was safe as the throw by Knox went to third to try and catch Oowanga napping. Unfortunately the ball airmailed Fowl and May couldn’t get over to cut it off as it rolled deep into left field allowing both runners to score and give the Blowfish the lead. (3 – 2)

3B Keg Gutterson kept the flood gates open with a strong double off the right center field wall to put another runner in scoring position. DH Jose Carloco moved him up to third with a ground ball back up the middle as LF Marvin Steed came up to bat. He drove in Gutterson with a single to center as well as the lead grew to two runs. (4 – 2) 1B Harry Backman lined a shot between first and second but was robbed of a hit by a diving Bentley. Stanley then smoked a shot to left center field that was carrying well to the wall, Sampson wanted to keep the game in reach and raced to the wall before leaping up and making the catch as he crashed into the wall to rob the homer and end the disastrous inning.

== Bottom of the 5th == 

Sampson’s heroics swung momentum back to the Sand Cats as three singles started the inning to load the bases up for Livingston. He grounded a ball in the hole between third and short as Stanley dove for it and stopped it but only got one out at second as May came in to score to make it a one run game. (4 – 3) Fowl then hit a hard grounder up the middle with the infield drawn in as Stanley dove for that one as well but it bounced off his glove to the back of the infield as everyone was safe. Brown scored on the play as the game was all tied up again. (4 – 4) The next two batters were retired without a fight as the game headed to the sixth.

== Top of the 6th ==

The tie didn’t last long as C Sting McGee put his two cents into the scoring when he got an up and inside 2 – 2 4SFB that didn’t reach the corner.

THWACK!

The ball soared out over the right center field fence as he circled the bases with his third homer of the season as the Blowfish moved ahead again. (5 – 4) Oowanga then reached base on an error by Trevino, but Daugherty retired the next two batters and Knox caught Oowanga trying to steal third to keep it a one run game.

== Top of the 7th ==

Maverick McMann (0 – 0, 3.86 ERA, 1.39 WHIP, 1 SV in 4 APP) was brought in to relieve Daugherty as he hoped to keep it a one run game. That hope would be swiftly crushed as four straight hits led to three runs scoring, one on a single by Steed and two on a double by Backman. (8 – 4) Stanley then singled before McGee grounded into a double play which forced another run to score and made it a five run game. (9 – 4) The next batter was retired on a groundout to end the inning as McMann could only look back and wonder what happened right there.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

After a flyout from Brown, the Sand Cats rattled off three straight singles to load the bases up and force the Blowfish manager to go to his bullpen. He brought in recently signed rookie southpaw Arf Foley (1- 0, 2.52 ERA, 1.04 WHIP, 1 SV in 3 APP) to try and hold them off the scoreboard. He forced the next batter to ground into an inning ending double play to keep momentum on his side.

== Top of the 8th ==

The Blowfish tacked on another run as Forth delivered a double off the left center field wall to score Carloco who singled earlier in the inning. (10 – 4)

== Top of the 9th ==

Yago (1 – 0, 2.53 ERA, 1.31 WHIP in 5 APP) came on in relief of McMann as she looked to hold the lead at six runs. She retired the first batter and then gave up a single as McGee came up to the plate. The catcher worked a 1 – 2 count before lining a curveball back at Yago who had no time to react.

THUD!

The ball smacked her in the chest as it landed harmlessly in front of the mound where no play could be made on either runner. Despite the bruised sternum, Yago convinced Buck to leave her in and she recorded an inning ending double play to earn some much needed time with an ice pack.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

May led the inning off with a single which forced the Blowfish manager to bring in another rookie southpaw, Dash Thicket (1 – 0, 3.38 ERA, 1.86 WHIP, 1 SV in 4 APP), to try and finish the game. He would retire the next three batters to seal the victory and also eliminate the Sand Cats from the playoffs.

== Game Summary ==

Blowfish 10 – Sand Cats 4

WP: Draculo (3 – 1) LP: Daugherty (0 – 2) POTG: Backman (3 – 5, 2B, 2 RBI, R)

== Following the Game ==

Yago loses some confidence in her abilities after her injury during the game. (-1 Junk) Brown also felt some discomfort when running during the game so she started taking it easier when running. (-3 Speed)

With nothing left to play for this year, Buck got together with the owner and got him to agree on releasing some highly paid players and some slumping ones to earn more funds to develop their young core. The first victim of the purge was McMann as the last outing sealed his fate, plus he was making more money than Morris. Replacing him was veteran SP/RP Grease Veterano who was released by the Sawteeth a few games prior for Marcus Davila. Veterano was one of the oldest pitchers in the game at 40 years young and had good accuracy on his pitches but he wasn’t going to blow anything by the batters. ($10.2 Mil  $3.9 Mil a gain of $6.7 Mil for player development)

The next victim to the purge was SP Beebee Takabasei as the manager kept his promise to cut the struggling rookie if she didn’t show him something in her third start. Replacing her was young starter Carrie Wayward of the Overdogs. She was cut earlier in the season and was rough around the edges but being only 22 years old meant the team could take the time to develop her into a capable starter. ($2.8 Mil  $2.6 Mil a gain of $0.2 Mil for player development)

The final cut was 2B/3B Winston Draper as the team wanted to go in a younger direction so they brought in rookie IF Digg Efforto, also from the Overdogs. Digg was a fantastic fielder but lacked in the offensive department. His young age of 22 meant that he was also a long term project for a team that had time to do it. ($4.5 Mil  $2.8 Mil a gain of $1.7 Mil for player development)

== Two Days Later (Game 15 vs. 8 – 6 Sirloins) ==

The Sand Cats sent Wayward (0 – 0, 19.29 ERA, 3.43 WHIP in 1 start) to the mound in a game that meant something to the Sirloins who countered with Bugsy Snugs (1 – 0, 3.60 ERA, 1.27 WHIP). The Sirloins needed to win their final two games against the Sand Cats to tie with the Blowfish and make the playoffs in one foul swoop. The Sand Cats were effectively trying to play the role of spoilers. May moves back to C for the slumping Knox, Steak enters the lineup in LF, and the newly acquired Efforto starts at 2B for the slumping Trevino.

== Top of the 1st ==

The Sirloins started the scoring early as LF Filet Jones got a hanging 2 – 2 Slider from Wayward with two down in the inning.

THWACK!

The ball carried over the right fence as his sixth homer of the season scored two runs. (2 – 0)

== Top of the 2nd ==

The Sirloins continued their scoring ways in the second as C Momo Tobo delivered a one out single to right center field to score a run. (3 – 0) 2B Lloyd Cook then lined a single back to the mound off of Wayward’s stomach for an infield single as Tobo came in to score. (4 – 0) Wayward does manage to stay in the game and fight thru the pain to get out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Sand Cats got on the board with a one out double from Brown into the left center gap as they cut the lead down to three runs. (4 – 1)

== Top of the 4th ==

1B Kat Stanza delivered a bases loaded infield single of a diving Fowl’s glove at third to get that one run right back. (5 – 1)

== Top of the 5th ==

Veterano (0 – 0, 10.80 ERA, 2.10 WHIP in 1 Start) came on in relief of Wayward to start the fifth as he was the only rested/healthy reliever outside of closer Ice Vainer.

== Top of the 7th ==

Veterano delivered two scoreless innings, but started to tire in the seventh. He left a 2 – 1 Cutter in the middle of the plate for CF Damien Rush with no outs and a runner on in the inning.

THWACK!

The ball carried out to the second deck in the left center field seats as the Sirloins’ lead swelled to six on Rush’s second homer of the season. (7 – 1)

== Top of the 8th ==

Veterano was still in the game in the eighth as he served up another hanging 4SFB to Tobo with one out in the inning.

THWACK!

The ball landed in the center field forest as Tobo circled the bases on his second homer of the season as the lead grew to eight. (9 – 1) The reprieve from scoring was no batters as Cook followed him up with a first pitch shot on a hanging Curveball.

THWACK!

The ball landed in the right center seats as the lead grew to nine thanks to Cook’s seventh homer of the season. (10 – 1)

== Top of the 9th ==

Buck went to the bullpen and brought in Vainer (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.25 WHIP, 4 SV in 4 APP) to get some work in. He got the first two outs easily, but then left a 1 – 2 4SFB up and in to SS Willard Wiggins. 

THWACK!

This ball also soared over the right center field fence as the lead grew to ten runs on Wiggins’ third homer of the season. (11 – 1) The Sand Cats would go down quietly in the ninth as Snugs threw a complete game to earn the victory.

== Game Summary ==

Sirloins 11 – Sand Cats 1

WP: Snugs (2 – 0) LP: Wayward (0 – 1) POTG: Tobo (3 – 5, HR, 3 RBI, R)

== Following the Game ==

Daugherty had some free time following the game and got some target practice done during a bullpen session with Buck as his catcher. (+1 Velocity, +2 Accuracy)

== The Next Day (Game 16 vs. Sirloins) ==

The now 9 – 6 Sirloins were one win away from clinching a playoff spot and also the division crown as a win would give them a better run differential than the Blowfish. The listed starters for the game were Mondo (1 – 1, 4.34 ERA, 1.55 WHIP) for the Sand Cats and fellow rookie Kayo Niomo (1 – 0, 4.91 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) for the Sirloins. Knox was starting at C for the tired May, Trevino was back in the lineup at 2B, and Tantrum was in the lineup at LF as Steak moved to CF for the slumping Sampson.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Neither team scored in the first inning, but the Sirloins came out ready to swing in the second as RF Hammer Longballo crushed an up and in Curveball on the inning’s first pitch.

THWACK!

The ball soared over the high right field wall for a leadoff homer as it was Longballo’s fourth of the season so far. (1 – 0)

== Top of the 3rd ==

Mondo retired the first batter, but then surrendered two singles and a walk to load the bases up for Jones. Jones smoked a single to center as Stanza scored easily from third but Rush was thrown out by Steak trying to score from second. (2 – 0) Rookie DH Daniella Sicily then singled to score Longballo from second base for her first career RBI in the league. (3 – 0) Mondo escaped the inning by getting the next batter to line out to Brown for the final out.

== Top of the 4th ==

His reprieve from the scoring didn’t last long as he served up a 4SFB down the middle on a 1 – 1 count to Wiggins.

THWACK!

He didn’t miss it as the ball soared over the left center field fence for his fourth homer of the season and his second in two games. (4 – 0)

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Sand Cats finally managed to get on the board as Tantrum delivered a two out RBI single to score Knox from second base. (4 – 1)

== Top of the 5th ==

Rush started the inning with a triple to the right center gap as the pressure was back on Mondo. Longballo then went down swinging on an up and away Changeup as Mondo avenged the earlier homerun. Jones then grounded into a fielder’s choice at third as Rush scrambled home to make it a four run game again. (5 – 1)

== Top of the 6th ==

The inning started off with a single by Wiggins, but Mondo erased it on a double play ball hit by C Preston Addonomus. He then walked Cook before Stanza smoked a double into the right center gap which allowed Cook to score easily and make it a five run game. (6 – 1) Mondo then tried to sneak a first pitch 4SFB over the outside edge past Rush but the center fielder was having none of that.

THWACK!

The ball soared out to the second deck seats in center field in a show of pure strength from Rush. He circled the bases with his third homer of the season. (8 – 1) This would end Mondo’s day as a hurt Yago (1 – 0, 2.31 ERA, 1.39 WHIP in 6 APP) convinced Buck to let her pitch. She gave up a single to Longballo, but got Jones to lineout to Trevino to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The Sand Cats got one back when Niomo left a 1 – 0 4SFB over the outside edge to Brown.

THWACK!

Brown didn’t miss it as she crushed the ball over the center field fence into the forest for her fifth homer of the season. (8 – 2)

== Bottom of the 8th ==

After a solid outing from Niomo, the Sirloins manager turned to ace southpaw Shay Dee (1 – 1, 3.60 ERA, 1.13 WHIP, 1 SV in 11 APP) to close out the game.

== Top of the 9th == 

Yago was cruising along until one out in the ninth when she left a 2 – 2 Cutter up and inside to Longballo.

THWACK!

The ball soared into the left field seats for his second homerun of the game and his fifth of the season as the lead grew back up to seven runs. (9 – 2)

Dee had no issues in the bottom half of the inning as she closed out the game and earned her team the division title.

== Game Summary ==

Sirloins 9 – Sand Cats 2

WP: Niomo (2 – 0) LP: Mondo (1 – 2) POTG: Longballo (3 – 4, 2 HR, BB, 2 RBI, 3 R)

== Following the Game ==

The final loss netted the team a final record of 7 – 9 which was tied with the Moonstars but the team was considered in 4th place as they had the worse run differential between the two squads. Fowl suffered a bout of food poisoning at dinner which helped her lose some recently gained weight. (+2 Speed) Tantrum got some Long Toss work done on the practice field to increase his arm strength. (+1 Power, +3 Arm) Livingston got some time in the weight room to help him bulk up for next season. (+5 Power) 

Looking at the end of year stats, Brown led the team and league in batting average (.523), the team in homers (5), and RBI’s (16). Fowl tied Brown for the homerun lead (5), and Bentley hit over .400 on the season. (.420) Arches recorded a perfect record to tie him for the league lead in wins (4 – 0), Yago finished with a sub three ERA (2.20), while Vainer was perfect in save opportunities (4 for 4) and had an ERA just over one (1.08).

== Playoffs ==

The brackets for both conferences were finally set as on the Super Conference side, the #1 seeded Moose were taking on the #4 seeded Herbisaurs while the #2 seeded Sirloins drew their rivals the #3 seeded Blowfish. On the Mega Conference side, the #1 seeded Jacks (expansion team) were facing the #4 seeded Wideloads; while the #2 seeded Platypi got the #3 seeded Overdogs.

The first round of the playoffs saw two shocking upsets as the Herbisaurs swept the Moose (12 – 3, 3 – 2) while the Wideloads swept the Jacks (6 – 5, 2 – 1). The Blowfish narrowly defeated the Sirloins (9 – 7, 1 – 4, 5 – 4) and the Playpi edged out the Overdogs to be the only home team to win their series (12 – 11, 5 – 6, 8 – 1). 

The second round of the playoffs saw the Wideloads shock the Platypi with a sweep (3 – 2, 5 – 4), while the Blowfish avoided an upset against the Herbisaurs (7 – 4, 6 – 9, 7 – 1). This set up a championship round sweep by the Blowfish as they handled the Wideloads with ease (2 – 1, 6 – 3) to take the championship and give the Sand Cats a target to beat next year.

== Year 1 Offseason ==

It was now offseason time as Buck and the owner sat down to see what moves could be made to turn the team into a contender next season. Nobody from the team announced their retirement or their intention to leave in free agency so the two went over the numbers and identified several players that were considered to be on the Hot Seat:

\- CF/OF Dolf Steak (only hit .232 last year)  
\- 2B Glover Trevino ( hit under .240)  
\- SS Rodney Park (starting to age and wasn’t developing as hoped)  
\- SP Landyn Daugherty (cheaper options available, and had considerable bad luck)  
\- SP Carrie Wayward (injury wasn’t healing as hoped)  
\- SP/RP Grease Veterano (older and was only a temporary fix)

With their weaknesses identified, the two looked forward to the first free agency period in league history as the next thirty two days were going to be make or break for every team.

== Day 1 of 32 ==

Buck decided to be aggressive early on in the period and made the first move from all twenty teams. He signed southpaw SP Gianna Beasley formerly of the Sawteeth. She was a solid pitcher that became a victim of being on a losing team and costing more than others. The twenty six year old was looking to prove herself in her second season as she would be taking Daugherty’s spot on the team and in the rotation.

Buck kept tabs on his old players to see how their careers were going and discovered that the rival Sawteeth signed both 2B/SS Chip Duffers and C Stracy Wickers, while the Overdogs signed SP Kandi Sweet.

== Day 4 of 32 ==

Buck was notified that Daugherty was picked up by the Crocodons in the opposite conference for $11.0 Mil. This pleased Buck as he felt bad having to cut Daugherty due to his bad luck and the kid earned himself a pay increase of $2.5 mil.

== Day 5 of 32 ==

Buck learned that SP Beebee Takabasei was picked up by the Heaters another one of the expansion teams to be in their rotation for the time being. Buck didn’t think that would last as the Heaters were notorious for filling up their roster to make it seem as if they were done signing talent before sneakily signing someone and dropping another person.

== Day 8 of 32 ==

Three days later, Buck received word that RP Maverick McMann was picked up by the Wideloads. Buck was glad McMann was in the other conference as he had some good stuff and was a fierce pitcher to face late in games.

== Day 9 of 32 ==

Buck made his second move of the offseason the next day when he signed 21 year old rookie SP/RP Leia Collins to replace Veterano in the bullpen as the go to long relief option. It was a no brainer for Buck as she was younger and had time to develop herself into a capable pitcher. Buck just had to keep an eye on her as scouts warned him that she wasn’t mentally ready to be in a league of this caliber.

== Day 10 of 32 ==

Buck’s next move came a day later as he cut ties with Dolf Steak and brought in utility OF Linda Hand formerly of the Platypi. The twenty five year old was cut by the team prior to their playoff run as they wanted more leadership on the team. The second year player was eager to prove to them that letting her go was their worst decision ever.

== Day 13 of 32 ==

Buck’s next move was a big one as he brought in one of the better young starters on the free agent market in SP Peter Tapia for Wayward. Tapia was a young arm with good stuff but had little control over where the ball was going to go. If they could get that under control, the nineteen year old rookie had the makings of a future ace for the club for years to come.

Buck also learned that Veterano was picked up by the division rival Sirloins so he would get to see the crafty pitcher at least twice in the upcoming season.

== Day 17 of 32 ==

Three days later, Buck also received notification that as he predicted Takabasei was released by the Heaters. He felt bad for her and hoped she would find a home before the period ended.

== Day 29 of 32 ==

Almost a fortnight passed before the next move appeared, but Buck learned that the Sawteeth signed Steak and released Duffers as Buck was unsurprised given Duffers’ past with steroids and his money hungry ways. It was doubtful that he would find a team before next season. Buck also learned that Takabasei was signed by the Sirloins which pleased him as he would see her progress during the upcoming season. He hoped she could succeed where she couldn’t here.

== Day 32 of 32 ==

The final day of the free agency period came and so did Buck’s final roster move as he brought in 2B/SS Zoom Delacruz to replace Trevino. The twenty five year old was released by the Grapplers during the final quarter of the season and was a power bat with good speed and fielding to boot. Buck liked her swagger and decided to bring her in as a better option over Trevino.

With that last move, the period was over and Buck could set his depth chart for year two before leaving on a month long break. Here’s the final chart:  
\- LF: Hand, Tantrum, May  
\- CF: Sampson, Hand  
\- RF: Brown, Hand  
\- 3B: Fowl, Kawaguchi, Livingston, Efforto  
\- SS: Park, Efforto  
\- 2B: Delacruz, Efforto  
\- 1B: Bentley, Fowl, Efforto  
\- C: Knox, May  
\- DH: Livingston, Bentley  
\- SP: Arches, Beasley, Tapia, Mondo  
\- RP: Collins (Long Relief), Morris, Yago, Vainer (Closer)

Taking one last look at the sheet before nodding in satisfaction, Buck put it on his bulletin board and left for his vacation. He had only one thought run through his mind as he exited the complex.

‘This team is better on paper, though our offense is still considered one of the weakest in the league. Our pitching is much improved and I can’t wait to prove people wrong this coming season. Get ready Boss Division, you’re on notice!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s going to do it for this chapter as the team does fail to make the postseason in their debut season as a rival wins the title in the form of the Blowfish. The team made some strides to improve over the off season, but are still lacking on the offensive side of things. Can they make a run of it in Year 2? Tune in next time to find out as the first quarter of the second regular season will be up soon. Thank you for stopping by this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


End file.
